Republic of Grasslandia
by tbascao
Summary: After the events of Earth and Water. Finn starts to notice that more and more people are moving into the ungoverned Grasslands. Soon enough tensions between cities and kingdoms start to get out of control. So, Finn decided that enough was enough and pushed to unite the Grasslands under one flag, one nation. A Republic. I DO NOT OWN ADVENTURE TIME, but all grammar mistakes are mine
1. The Giant Awakens

Royalty all over Ooo has flocked into the meeting room, each attendee wearing a blue flame shield to protect them from the hellish environment that was the Fire Kingdom. Five minutes have passed by and every royalty has found their designated tables…all but one are filled. On top of the empty table was a folded stone tablet that read the _Republic of Grasslandia_ in cursive. But no one cared about the empty table. In fact, no one was surprised that they didn't show up, why would they? The Grasslandian government made it clear that they would not join the war to stay true to their ideals of non-interventionism. So many countless attempts from the Fire and Candy Kingdom to convince the president to reconsider by saying that Grasslandia was more than capable of keeping the enemy at sea. Unfortunately for both princesses, they realized it was pointless and gave up.

A few seconds passed by and a door that was off to the side of the podium opened. Walking through it was a fire elemental around her mid-twenties with a gem embedded into her forehead, wearing a crown, and royal armor it was none other than Flame Princess. Right behind her was an old round pastry, an old friend and knight of the Fire Kingdom, Cinnamon Bun and behind was the commander of the entire Flame Army and brother of Flame Princess, Flint. As they walked up the two steps to the podium everyone started to quiet down and got comfortable in their seats. While Flint and CB sat at opposite sides, Flame Princess walked up to the podium, cleared her throat and began to speak at a loud and clear volume.

"Now, as everyone should have known by now is that the Maedeles Empire has now taken over the entire Northern portion of Ooo, that includes: The Candy Kingdom, Mountain Kingdom, the former Ice Kingdom, Breakfast, and the Wildberry Kingdom just to name a few. Unfortunately, that leaves a few nations left who can fight. Two of which are the Fire Kingdom and the Republic of Grasslandia, but we all know where the Republic currently stands," She finished with her head down.

"Well considering the war that Grasslandia had to fight against the Mountain Kingdom, Rock Kingdom, the former Slime Empire, and the Water Kingdom when my brother was in charge. It's kind of understandable that they haven't joined the war yet," The Water Princess responded.

"I agree," Princess Bubblegum said. "In addition to that, right after the war, Grasslandia accumulated so much debt that it would take years to pay off."

"I know, I just wish that something will happen to make them join," Flame Princess said in a hopeful tone.

"Your Majesties! There is something you need to see!" A flame messenger ran in yelling cutting the conversation short.

"What is it?" Flame Princess asked curiously.

In response, the messenger ran over to a table where a flameproof television remote was resting. He picked it up and pressed a button and a second later the televisions at the front turned on to reveal the words **BREAKING NEWS** in big bold letters and a next shot revealing a female news reporter.

"We are here live in the House of Representatives where President Mertens will deliver a speech on an address on what is currently happening on the continent of Ooo and the attack on Crosswinds Island."

Everyone in the meeting room was in total shock of what they just heard. To them, attacking the youngest but the most powerful nation in Ooo was considered suicide. Even land grabbing rulers ceased their conquest in hopes of not having their power be taken away or have their kingdoms lie in complete rubble by the young republic.

Three loud bangs stop the reporter from anything else and when cameraman saw where the noise is coming from, he moves the camera to the front of the House where the House Speaker is holding the gavel

"The House will come in order," With those simple words everyone starts to go to their places and turns to face the entrance of the House where Sergeant-at-Arms comes out.

"Mister Speaker! The President of the Republic of Grasslandia!" A male water elemental says at the top of his lungs.

Thunderous applause soon erupted in the House Chamber as a blonde-haired individual walks through the House entrance shaking people's hands as he made way to the podium.

(About an hour before Finn came in an old rock elemental along with a young fire elemental both wearing suits walked in. The old man by the name of Oris Goodman was the vice president, a personal friend of the president, and general of the Grasslandian army during the war. The fire elemental who simply goes by the name Igneous, he left while the revolution was in full swing because he saw it as a place where he was given his Glob given right and now he is the Speaker of House and the former hero and now president closest advisors).

The camera now cuts to where it was directly looking at the three men with a green, red, white with a yellow sun flag right behind them. A few more seconds of clapping went by until the House Speaker went up to the podium, striking the gavel silencing everyone and then… He spoke.

"Members of Congress, I have the high privilege and distinct honor to present you, the President of the Republic of Grasslandia." After saying this the chamber echoed with even more applause and whistling. After a good minute, everyone sat down waiting for the president's speech.

"Mister Speaker, Mister Vice President, Members of the House of Representatives and to all the Grasslandian citizens watching this at home. Yesterday, the Republic of Grasslandia was willfully attacked on Crosswinds Island by the Maedeles Empire where it was long believed to be naturally impenetrable but, it has become a place where thousands of Grasslandian lives were lost. Majority of which come from normal citizens who took up arms to protect their home and our way of life." A brief moment of silence filled the House chamber before the president continued. "We wanted nothing but peace with any nation, whether that nation is in Ooo or on a far-off continent. But, yesterday proves that they say otherwise. They say that we are weak! They say we are scared! But, the truth is they don't know the amount of blood that was paved in the road to grant us this liberty and we are not going to simply give it away! To the members of Congress, when you cast your vote, later on, remember the individuals who gave their lives in the name of freedom and make sure that their sacrifice won't be in vain. "

When he finished his short but well-received speech the chamber was once again erupted with applause and soon the president, vice president and Speaker of the House walked down the podium, walking past groups of people to where they disappeared behind the side doors.

Everyone in the Fire Kingdom's royal meeting was also cheering, Flame Princess and Princess Bubblegum had a huge rush relief upon them realizing that Grasslandia will finally join the war. As the cameraman goes back to the news reporter Flint, CB, and Flame Princess stepped down from the podium where they greeted Princess Bubblegum in a fireproof suit and Marceline holding hands.

"A whole year later and they finally joined." Princess Bubblegum said happiness flooding over her.

"Better late than never," Marceline stated.

"Preferably earlier, but, glad they finally decided to intervene," Flint said happily.

"We should be glad. Now that Grasslandia officially intervened it levels the playing field against the Empire of Maedeles." Flame Princess concluded.

"I wouldn't call it leveling the playing field," CB said blankly.

Everyone looked at the pastry knight in utter confusion.

"What do you mean CB?" Flame Princess asked, utterly confused.

He had a smile on his face and said, "It's more like they woke up a sleeping giant..."


	2. The Book

Finn was walking home from the Fire Kingdom with his head down and his arms at his side depressed beyond comprehension. As he walked to the front door of his treehouse he saw a piece of paper posted at his door from none other, his brother from another from mother, Jake.

" _Hey man, I'm going to be with Lady for a while. I don't think I could stand being around Ice King for another minute with having the urge to kill him. I'm sorry that I'm leaving you to take care of him all on your own, but just be sure BMO is okay."_

 _-Jake_

"Tsk, thanks a lot Jake," Finn said sarcastically.

Finn crumpled the note and threw it on the ground and went in. Once he got up to the second floor he saw Ice King sleeping in the corner of the kitchen, as he climbed up to his bedroom he could see BMO sitting on the desk reading a worn-out book.

"BMO you're still awake?" Finn asked.

"Yes, Finn I was waiting for you," BMO said cheerfully.

"Why?" he asked curiously.

"I heard about what happened between you and Flame Princess and I just want to let you know that if you want anyone to talk to I'm always here for you," BMO stated joyfully.

"Aww, thanks BMO," Finn said while kneeling to hug the bot.

BMO broke off the hug staring off into space until a lightbulb came up on his screen," Finn how about you go visit Banana Man?"

"Why should I visit him?" Finn asked.

"Come on, you haven't seen him in a while and you could see what he is currently working on," BMO said happily.

"Okay, we could go," Finn said happily.

"We?" BMO asked.

"Yeah, you and I are going to visit Banana Man. I mean it was your idea in the first place."

"YAY! FINN AND BMO ADVENTURE!" BMO said while jumping up and down.

"Heh, heh. Yup, tomorrow is going to be an adventure alright."

"Can I come?" A voice said from the trap door.

When Finn turned around he saw the Ice King with a big grin on face.

"No," Finn said sternly.

"Aww. Fine" Ice King grumbling as he went down the ladder.

Finn turns back to BMO and continued, "Alright BMO you should get some rest now. Banana Man's house is pretty far and we're going to need a lot of energy okay?"

"Okay!" BMO ran off to Finn's bedside and switched to rest mode.

Finn washed up and dressed in his red pajamas and went over to the desk where BMO was reading to turn off the light. But, before he turned off the lights he placed a bookmark on where BMO left off. Curious, he started to flip back to the front page of the book where he could see the title and author along with faded writing on the back of the front cover…

 _The wealth of Nations by Adam Smith published on March 9, 1776._

"Woah, 1776?! That was WAY before the mushroom war and this copy is already old as it is" Finn said out loud to himself.

Next, he looked at the faded but readable handwriting it said,

 _"A government LARGE enough to supply all you need is a government LARGE enough to take everything you have"_

 _Thomas Jefferson_

 _"Man is not free unless government is limited"_

 _Ronald Reagan_

"Hmm, these guys seem to be against big governments. I wonder why." Finn said out loud

Shrugging it off he closed the book, turned off then the lights, and went to bed.

 **A/N** In case you didn't know Adam Smith did write the book _Wealth of Nations_ mentioned in the chapter before and he is credited to being the father of capitalism.


	3. Welcome to the Neighborhood

While Ice King left earlier in the morning to help Gunter accelerate the rebuilding of the Ice Kingdom, Finn and BMO were starting to eat breakfast. But, before Finn could even slice the bacon pancakes, he remembered that he had to call Banana Man that they were coming for a visit, mainly because it considered rude not to tell a person that you are going visit them beforehand. Quickly, he got up and ran over to the phone and started to dial Banana Man's numbers.

Two rings later.

"Hello?" A squeaky voice said on the other end.

"Hey Banana Man, it's me, Finn," Finn responded.

"Oh, hey Finn! What brings you to call me this morning?" He asked happily.

"I was just wondering if we could visit you later?"

"Well of course- wait a minute we?" Banana Man asked.

"BMO and I," Finn said.

"HI" BMO yelled from the dining table.

"Heh, heh. HI BMO" Banana Men yelled back.

"Well like I said of course; what time will you arrive?" He asked.

Finn looked at the wall clock that read 8 o'clock.

"Hmm. Maybe around twelve?" Finn responded in a skewed tone.

"Perfect! We could have a barbeque for lunch!" Banana Man said happily.

"Cool see you then!"

"You too." and they both hung up.

"Alright, that settles that," Finn said as he walked back to eat his breakfast finally.

Underneath Banana Man's House

"Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy! I have visitors again!" Banana Man exclaimed while he was jumping up and down on top of sleek looking aircraft. Soon enough, he realized that he was potentially damaging the most tedious projects he has worked ever worked on and stopped. Examining closely at his hard work he was rather impressed at his progress, mainly because the majority of the time spent on the project was used gathering materials and looking through pre-war schematics and blueprints that were nearly non-existent because the material used to build it were kept under tight lips by its manufacturer, Lockheed Martin as they were called. But, despite this, he prevailed and is no more than two months away from completion. As he made his way to the ladder that was next to the cockpit, he could see that the tip of the left-wing had gray star painted on it and as he looked straight ahead he could see the gold-tinted cockpit reflecting the lights from above. He climbed down the plane, walked over to the elevator, but before he pressed anything he turned around to reveal one tank, one helicopter, and two aircraft. Nothing too wrong about them except the fact that they were ALL combat-ready (except the one he is working on).

"Man, I need to go out more. Good thing Finn and BMO are coming." Banana Man said out loud.

As he turned around, he pressed on the button panel, and the elevator instantly opened. Stepping in he turned around again to the four vehicles.

"I can't wait for Finn to see these bad boys," Banana Man thought himself as the elevator closed.

Back with Finn and BMO (1 hour in the walk)

As BMO took advantage of his small size and used Finn's backpack as a carriage, he also took the opportunity to continue reading from the book from the night before. While Finn on the other hand, walked in the general direction of Banana Man's house he noticed an old rock elemental with a cigar in his mouth building a log cabin at the edge of the woods curious, he adjusted his course slightly towards the old man. Noticing the slight change of direction BMO popped out of Finn's backpack.

"Finn, where are you going?" BMO asked.

"I'm going to see that old man," Finn responded while quickly pointing at the old man.

"Why?"

"Normally rock citizens don't live outside their kingdoms border, so I want to see what's up with this guy," Finn concluded.

"Oh ok," BMO said as looking over Finn's shoulder lookings towards the old man whose back is currently facing them.

As Finn walked closer to the old man, the smell of tobacco started to fill his lungs. Disgusted, he began to fan away the smell to get a breath of fresh air. And soon he was right behind the old man.

"Umm, excuse me?" Finn said.

"Mmm?" The old rock grunted as he turned around.

"Umm, what brings you here sir?" Finn asked.

Inhaling his cigar and blowing smoke to the side.

"What? Can an old man not live out in the Grasslands in peace kid?" He said somewhat offended by Finn's question.

"No, no sir," Finn said waving his hands in defense. "I was just wondering since rock citizens don't normally leave their kingdom's border that's all sir," Finn responded hoping to avoid confrontation.

"Oh, you could have just said that kid." He responded while chewing his cigar.

"But, I will answer your question. I simply came out here to live the rest of my days in peace." The old man said.

"I respect that um mister?"

"Oris. Oris Goodman." The old man replied while handing out his free hand.

"Finn the Human," Finn said while taking Oris's hand.

"Ah, so you're the one who's been saving all the princesses of Ooo," Oris said confidently.

"And who's that?" Oris asked while pointing to BMO.

"I'm BMO," BMO responded while extending his hand.

"Nice to meet you." Oris using his pointer finger to shake BMO's small hand.

"So, have you dated any of the princesses you saved?" Oris asked while sitting down on a stump.

Finn turned slightly red and said, "Uh, used to sir."

"Ah, I see. Welp, there are always fish in the sea Finn." Winston responded while taking another puff of smoke.

Trying to prevent more questions about his relationship Finn asked, "So, what did you when you were still in the Rock Kingdom Mr. Goodman?"

"Oh please, just call me Oris. Now your question, when I used to live in the Rock Kingdom I was one of the top generals of the Rock Kingdom, and I served as one for nearly twenty years. I would have served a there a lot longer if it weren't," Oris stopped when tears started the trickle down his face.

"Umm, Oris you don't have to if you do-"

"No, no. You asked, and you shall receive" Winston responded while wiping away his tears.

"I would have served a lot longer if my wife was still alive. Ever since I was promoted all she ever wanted was for me to spend more with her and now she's gone. After that, I had a big hole in my heart every time I leisurely walk through the streets of the kingdom. Every bar, cafe, and restaurant we used to go when we were a lot younger became an unbearable sight to me until I couldn't take it anymore. So, I turned in my uniform and legal status as a citizen and left here to die in peace." Oris finished wiping away more tears from his eyes.

"Wow, I'm surprised how much you could know about a person in just five minutes," Finn said sniffling and wiping away his tears while BMO was merely nodded in agreement.

"Well, you should be on your way to wherever you're going fellas," Oris said while getting up and picking up his tools.

"Oh! Your right! I still have a whole three-hour walk!" Finn exclaimed off the stump causing BMO to lose grip on his book.

"Hehe you better-going kid," Oris said as he bent down to pick up BMO's that was opened to the title page.

"Hmm, interesting," Oris said as he read the writing.

"What is it?" Finn asked.

"Do you know what these men are saying?" Oris asked.

"Big government is bad?" Finn responded.

"Do you want to know why?" Oris asked.

"Why?" He asked.

"Think about this. Imagine a world where the government controls your life." Winston said.

"What? Why should the government tell me how to live my life? They don't know my life. They don't know what I need to survive and be happy. But I do, because it's my life, not theirs!" Finn exclaimed.

"Exactly Finn, I read of a nation long ago who fought for everything you just said, and there was a bloody lesson to it."

"What was the lesson?" Finn asked.

"Freedom isn't free. It never has been and never will be. Remember that Finn" Winston concluded only to get a nod of approval from Finn."Well, you should get going."

"Yeah" Finn responded as he grabbed the book and handing it back to BMO.

As Finn and Oris went to do their own thing again, Finn turned back around.

"Hey, Oris" Finn called out.

"Yes?" Oris asked.

Finn had a smile on his face and said, "Welcome to the neighborhood."


	4. Banana Man's House

Thirsty, tired, and most especially hungry the young hero trudged on to Banana Man's house while BMO was casually humming a tune while reading his book.

"BMO, what are you reading?" Finn asked rather irritated.

"It's called _The Wealth of Nations_ ," BMO said.

"I know it's _The Wealth of Nations_ but what is it about?" Finn asked in the same irritated tone.

"It's about capitalism," BMO responded.

"What's capitalism?" He asked.

"It's basically where a country's trade is controlled by private business," BMO said.

"So the government has no control over business?" Finn asked curiously.

"Well, they should have little influence and keep SOME regulations. Imagine the government as an invisible hand regulating small things" BMO responded.

"What type of regulations?" Finn asked.

"Oh, reasonable minimum wage, reasonable work hours, work leave, paid vacations, and human rights, make sure that businesses don't jack prices up to make a quick buck. Nothing too big." BMO concluded.

"Hmm, an economic system where the government has little influence over businesses. It sounds like the thing that Oris talked about how the government shouldn't control people's lives but transferred over to the economy like the government should keep its hands out of people's pockets. Maybe it should work the over way around as well, big businesses shouldn't bribe politicians to pass laws so that businesses could get off scot-free from government regulations" Finn thought to himself.

Finn's thoughts were broken when a smoky aroma filled the air causing his stomach to growl loudly. Picking up the pace, a white house with triangular panels soon comes into view. As he broke out of the bushes the first thing that Finn noticed was how much bigger Banana Man's house. It is no longer elevated off the ground, but now it was planted firmly into the ground. He also noticed that the house is much longer. Lastly, he saw a banana on a step-up ladder in front of a grill.

"Banana Man!" Finn yelled out causing the banana to turn around.

"Oh, Finn! You're just in time, food will be ready in five. Wait a minute where's BMO?" Banana Man asked.

"Right here!" BMO responded as he popped of Finn's backpack.

"Heh, heh, cute." Banana Man said softly.

"Alright, I'll get washed up before we eat," Finn said putting down his backpack.

"Go ahead Finn, the bathroom is down the hall, and it is the second to last door on your left." Banana Man said.

In response, Finn opened the door to Banana Man's house and walked straight to the bathroom not noticing the elevator at the end of the hall until he was on his way back.

"Is that an elevator?" Finn thought to himself as he walked to the double doors. As he walked closer, he could see the words on the button panel.

Level 1: Living Room

Level 2: Armory

Level 3: Repair Room/ Showroom

"Dang, Banana Man's house got big," Finn thought to himself.

"Finn, you better come out now you're spare ribs are getting cold!" Banana Man yelled from outside.

"Alright, I'll be there soon!" Finn yelled back as making his to the front yard.

"Oh, my glob Banana Man that was good!" Finn exclaimed while patting his belly.

"Aww, nonsense it was just something I found in a recipe book." Banana Man said slightly blushing.

"You should build your own restaurant" BMO stated.

"I would…" Banana Man said while rubbing his chin. " But, where I will find time for all my projects? Finding materials is already hard enough as it is since most of it is in a junkyard or at the bottom of the ocean."

"Oh yeah, that reminds me. Why did you have three levels to your house?" Finn asked as he took a sip of sweet tea.

"Oh heh, heh, about that. Ten years ago I realized I've built and repaired so many things that I have to store them and keep safe from the elements and so I paid some workers from cities to help build an underground facility to keep all the things I repaired safe from the elements and keep things from falling into the wrong hands since most of it is military equipment. And yeah that's it. Do you want to see?" Banana Man concluded.

"Oh heck yeah!" Finn and BMO alright exclaimed.

"Alright just wait for me in the living room I have to clean up a bit especially the repair room." Banana Man said as they went inside.

While Banana Man went to clean things up, Finn and BMO were in the living room looking through all the books that Banana Man permitted them to look at. Finn ran his fingers through the line of books until he noticed a thick binder sticking ever so slightly. Curious he pulled it out, opening it to the first paper.

The Constitution of the United States of America

We the people of the United States of America

We the people of the United States of America, in order to form a more perfect Union, establish Justice, insure domestic Tranquility, provide for the common defense, promote the general welfare, and secure the Blessings of Liberty to ourselves and our Prosperity, do disdain and establish this Constitution for the United States of America.

Finn flipped through the mountain papers until something caught his eye.

Article IV: Section IV

The United States shall guarantee to every State in this Union a Republican Form of Government and shall protect each of them against Invasion, and on Application of the Legislature, or of the Executive (when the Legislature cannot be convened) against domestic Violence.

"You guys ready?" Banana Man asked from behind him.

"Yeah, let me put this away," Finn said as he placed back where he found them.

Level 2: Armory

As the elevator opened to the second level Finn and BMO's instantly lit up. They saw one side filled with guns and the other hand with sword and armor stand in the middle.

"You know… It's better if you see them up close" Banana Man whispered.

Instantly, with BMO in his arms, Finn walked over to the swords looking and grazing his fingers on the flat side of each sword until he found a shiny black katana with red and black laced grip and him knew…. It was love at first. Next, he walked over to the side with guns which were all nicely labeled. He took particular interest in a rifle called the M27 IAR and pistol called the M1911A1. He signaled to Banana Man if he could pick it up to which he replied with a short nod of approval. Setting BMO down he picked the heavy rifle shouldering it, getting a feel for cold metal, the textured grip, and before he could go any further, he remembered reading something about gun safety.

"Rule 1 makes the weapon is on safe when not in use, Rule 2 Keep finger off the trigger until ready to fire, Rule 3 make sure the chamber is clear, and Rule 4 treat any weapon with respect," Finn thought to himself while going through his mental checklist.

Placing the rifle back he then picked the M1911A1 doing the mental checklist again.

"Want to take these babies for a spin?" Banana Man asked he walked up next to him.

"Sure," Finn said in disbelief.

"Take those and follow me," Banana Man said as he walked away.

Next, Banana Man guided Finn and BMO to a side room that was labeled Shooting Range. When they walked in Finn could see a line of dividers, and as he looked downrange, he could see a target set up. Finn walked up to one of the dividers placing the guns on the table while Banana Man walked up to the shelf that was against the brick wall, picking a box and walking right to them. Inside were three goggles, three earmuffs, and six magazines (Magazines NOT clips). Three for the M27 and three for the M1911.

"Put the goggles and earmuffs first." Banana Man ordered.

Quickly Finn and BMO placed them on their heads.

"Alright, Finn from what I saw earlier you know how to be safe with guns, so I'm trusting you alright?" Banana Man with a twisted look.

"Alright," Finn responded.

"Good, load it." Banana Man said handing Finn a magazine for the M27.

Grabbing it and ramming it into the magazine well, pulling back on the charging handle waiting on Banana Man's call.

"Ok, on the beep empty the magazine, but take your time." Banana Man said he held a beeper to Finn's ear.

After hearing this Finn took the rifle off safe and aimed down sights waiting…

BEEP

Finn instantly fired a shot that gave off a "pop" that landed just outside the target. He had chills running down his spine, his brain begging for more and he delivered. Finn kept shooting until he heard a "click" from the rifle. As Finn switched the gun back on safe, he could still feel the adrenaline coursing through his veins, and he knew that he just needed more. So, he grabbed the next magazine and the next until all three of the M27's magazines were empty. Now, it was the M1911s turn, and he repeated but noticed how much more kick the pistol gave of but paid no attention to this and the only thing that was in his mind was to keep shooting.

"Oh, Glob. That was awesome!" Finn exclaimed as he looked downrange.

"It sure is, but this only the first part of the tour we still got one more level to go through," Banana Man said happily.

"Heh, heh, you're right" Finn responded as they headed back out to the armory.

As the three walked out, Finn noticed a green armor that was held in place by an armor stand. Upon closer inspection, the armor consisted of, to Finn's knowledge, a colonial-style field uniform with white flexible armor on the inside, green overcoat, leather boots, a gray helmet with a green eyepiece, black pants, and a black tricorn hat.

He turned around to see Banana Man putting away the guns.

"Hey Banana Man?" Finn asked.

"Yeah?" Banana Man asked.

"What's this?" Finn asked.

"Oh, it's just a side project I worked on a couple of years back. I call it Minuteman Armor." Banana Man emphasized by making a line through the air with his hands.

"Cool." Finn simply stated.

"Yeah it is, but on with the tour!" Banana Man exclaimed, and off they went.

Level 1: Repair Room/ Showroom

As the elevator opened up, four vehicles came into view

"This, boy and robot…. Drumroll please" Banana Man asked and immediately Finn, and BMO started patting their thighs to a rhythm. " The M1A2 Abrams, The AH-64 Apache, The A-10 Thunderbolt II, and last and especially not least… The F-22 Raptor!" Banana Man exclaimed going completely nuts.

"OH, MY GLOB LOOK AT THESE!" Finn exclaimed.

"I KNOW RIGHT?!" Banana Man yelled loudly.

"How did you get all of these?" Finn asked curiously.

"Like I said, at the junkyard or at the bottom of the ocean" Banana Man responded.

"Man, how long did it take you to fix all of these?" BMO asked.

"Well the tank, helicopter, the A-10 all together took six months mainly because I worked with them before. While the Raptor took a year and a half. Mainly because the material was classified information, but I found out it was just titanium composite. If you ask me, I'm surprised the tank didn't take long."

"Why?" Finn asked curiously.

"Mainly because there is depleted uranium sandwiched between two plates to add extra protection" Banana Man responded.

"Oh dang" Finn responded with his tone going down.

"Come on let me show you around" Banana Man walking towards the tank with Finn right while BMO went to the two aircraft.

"And yeah that's how I got so much Abrams and Apaches are in my showroom" Banana Man concluded.

"Man, that's awesome!" Finn exclaimed, "But, where the hell did he find to do all of this?" Finn thought to himself.

While Finn and Banana Man were talking while BMO was standing in front of the F-22 taking in all its glory, curious BMO took his proximity radar. But, something was wrong…

"Hmm, strange" BMO said out loud.

"What is it?" Finn asked.

"I can barely see this thing on the radar," BMO said pointing to the plane.

"Why is that?" Finn asked looking at Banana Man.

"It was meant to be undetected by radar until a certain range" Banana Man answered.

"And what happens when it is detected?" Finn asked.

"Well, it's too late for the enemy if they detect the plane" BM responded.

"Why?"

"Because the plane already found you, before you found the plane."

"Yikes" Finn stepped back.

"Yeah pretty impressive…"

"And scary" Finn finished.

As all three walked in what was easily the most extensive level in the facility, they passed through some more Abrams and more Apaches, but some things caught Finn's eye from time-time like the AC-130 Hercules, the M163 VADS (Vulcan Air Defense Systems), V-22 Osprey, UH-60 Black Hawk and many, many more.

"BM, where did you find time to do all of this?" Finn asked curiously as they walked back to the elevator.

"Simple I've done this a long time now."

"What? You can't be that old right?" Finn asked.

"You're right, I just turned forty if you consider that old, but I've built and fixed things since I was fifteen," BM responded.

"Dang, I guess this is your passion then?"

"It sure is, and it will be until the day I die." BM simply stated as they got in the elevator.

As the trio was standing quietly in the elevator Finn's mind went back to the contents of the binder and what it meant.

When the elevator doors opened up, they could see from a nearby window that it was pitch black outside.

"Oh man," Finn said as he facepalmed himself. "I have to walk for four hours in complete darkness?"

"Don't be silly Finn. It's way too dangerous to walk at this of night, stay the night in the guestroom" Banana Man said pointing to a nearby door.

"Are you sure?" Finn asked

"Of course, we're neighbors, and neighbors watch each other back. Come on, you can leave tomorrow after breakfast." BM said as he walked them to the guest room

"Alright here's your room" BM opened the door to reveal a king-sized with blue and green sheets, a desk of to the side, a TV planted to the wall, and a full-size bathroom. "If you need anything, just call" BM concluded.

"This is more than enough. Thank you" Finn said appreciatively.

"Ok then, goodnight," BM said as he closed the door.

"Goodnight" Finn and BMO said back.


	5. We the People

Finn opened his eyes to reveal himself in a luxurious office, humans walking around him or through him signifying that he was in a dream. As he looked around the office, he could see two flags both red, white, and blue behind a shiny wooden desk and in front, where cameras were focused on the empty chair behind a wooden desk. A few moments went, and a man in his late seventies wearing a suit and tie walked out of a side door and headed towards the empty the chair. When he sat down, he stacked his papers nicely and fixed his tie.

"Mr. President fifteen seconds." A man said from behind the camera only to receive a nod of approval from the president.

Soon, the cameraman started to count down from five, and the president was looking straight at the camera, and the cameraman signaled, and he spoke…

"My fellow Americans, this is the 34th time I'll speak to you from the Oval Office and the last. We've been together eight years now, and soon it'll be time for me to go. But before I do, I wanted to share some thoughts, some of which I have been saving for a long time. It's been the honor of my life to be your President. So many of you have written the past few weeks to say thanks, but I could say as much to you. Nancy and I are grateful for the opportunity you gave us to serve.

One of the things about the Presidency is that you're always somewhat apart. You spend a lot of time going by too fast in a car someone else is driving, and seeing the people through tinted glass - the parents holding up a child, and the wave you saw too late and couldn't return. And so many times I wanted to stop, and reach out from behind the glass, and connect. Well, maybe I can do a little of that tonight.

People ask how I feel about leaving, and the fact is parting is "such sweet sorrow." The sweet part is California, and the ranch, and freedom. The sorrow? The goodbyes, of course, and leaving this beautiful place."

Finn was giving the old president his full attention, listening to every word that came out of his mouth.

"I never meant to go into politics: it wasn't my intention when I was young. But I was raised to believe you had to pay your way for the blessings bestowed on you. I was happy with my career in the entertainment world, but I ultimately went into politics because I wanted to protect something precious. 'We the People'

Ours was the first revolution in the history of mankind that indeed reversed the course of government and with three little words: "We the People."

"We the People" tell the Government what to do, it doesn't tell us. "We the people" are the driver - the Government is the car. And we decide where it should go, and by what route, and how fast. Almost all the world's constitutions are documents in which governments tell the people what their privileges are. Our Constitution is a document in which "We the People" tell the Government what it is allowed to do. "We the people" are free.

This belief has been the underlying basis for everything I tried to do these past eight years.

But back in the 1960s when I began, it seemed to me that we'd started reversing the order of things - that through more and more rules and regulations and confiscatory taxes, the Government was taking more of our freedom. I went into politics in part to put up my hand and say, "Stop!" I was a citizen-politician, and it seemed the right thing for a citizen to do.

I think we have stopped a lot of what needed stopping. And I hope we have once again reminded people that man is not free unless government is limited. There's a clear cause and effect here that is as neat and predictable as a law of physics: as government expands, liberty contracts. Actions Based on Deeds…"

"Man is not free unless government is limited. Ronald Reagan?" Finn looked curiously at the old man and then…

"That's my name kid, don't wear it out," Ronald responded as he looked directly at him.

"H...how are you talking to me?" Finn asked in disbelief.

"I pulled some feathers especially the Cosmic Owls," Ronald responded.

"Why did you come to my dream then?" Finn asked.

"Let's get some more privacy first." When Ronald said this the other people in the room faded away until it was only the two of them.

"That's better. Now, don't stand there, sit on the couch!" Ronald exclaimed while he too got up and sat down at the opposite side of Finn.

"So… Why are you in my dream?" Finn asking the question again.

"Right, I came here to talk about freedom and government" Ronald simply stated.

"That's it?" Finn asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Finn, I want you to think, ever since you became the profound hero of Ooo, what did you notice about each kingdom's government?"

"That some give their little citizens to no freedom, changed criminals aren't accepted into society again, dumb and unnecessary law to follow, control aspect of their lives, raise taxes without the populaces knowledge, no freedom whatsoever, and people who are stuck with incompetent rulers and they can't anything about it because they're scared! Oh my Glob, I've been supporting princesses who give their citizens nothing but crap all the time!" Finn exclaimed.

"There you go Finn, people might not show it, but when you pass by their kingdoms they envy you because you are free, but they don't realize they could have the same because they're the government is limiting them. As the government expands, then liberty contracts. Keep that to heart to Finn." Ronald concluded only to receive a nod of approval.

"It's time for you to wake up," Ronald said snapping his fingers and Finn suddenly disappeared.

"He is going to be one hell of man one day," Ronald said out loud to himself.

Work Cited

"Transcript of Reagan's Farewell Address to American People." _The New York Times_ , The New York Times, 12 Jan. 1989, . .


	6. New Adventure

Finn sat up quickly in his bed breathing heavily, sweat running down his face, and taking in everything that just happened in his dream.

"Are you ok Finn?" BMO asked once he was off rest mode.

"Yeah, just an interesting dream last night. That's all." Finn responded.

"Oh ok," BMO responded cheerfully.

After Finn got up and washed his face, he went to open the door to his room to hear the sound of an engine coming for the outside, curious he went outside to take a look. When he opened the front door, he saw a gray SUV and BM carrying bags and fuel into the back.

"Um, BM what's this for?" Finn asked as he walked over to the banana.

"Oh, morning Finn this is for you," BM said pointing to the SUV

"BM that is completely unnecessary, this is your stuff!" Finn exclaimed.

"I know it's my stuff and now it's your stuff," Banana Man said.

"But why?"

"Finn, if you keep walking that distance you're body will give out before you get married. So, if you want to dance with your future wife on your wedding day? Take the Jeep." BM concluded in a demanding tone.

"Ok then, what did you put in the back?" Finn asked.

Banana Man responded by walking to the back to the Jeep that had worded Jeep Wrangler on the trunk door, and Finn could see ten gas cans and a long black case.

"Banana Man, what's in the case?" Finn asked to have Banana Man reached for the case, opening it up to reveal the rifle and pistol he shot yesterday.

"You're giving these to me too?"

"Not only that…" BM walked over to one of the back doors to the SUV to reveal cans upon cans of ammo and magazines, goggles, ear protection, and a sword with black and red laced grip in a black scabbard with bamboo patterns.

"BM this i-" Finn was stopped by BM holding up his hand.

"Shush just take it, consider it as a gift and every time you run low on gas just drive on over here ok?"

"Ok," Finn responded not wanting a confrontation.

"Alright let's go eat," Banana Man said happily.

As the three ate Finn's mind wandered to what Ronald told him in his dream, "As government expands, liberty contracts." Ronald's voice echoed in his head, and then he remembered the binder for the day before. He looked up at Banana Man who was leaning back in his chair reading a newspaper while taking a sip of coffee.

"Hey Banana Man?" Finn asked.

"What's up?" BM answered.

"Do you that know binder in your bookshelf?" Finn asked.

"The United States Constitution?" Banana Man asked as he straightened himself up.

"Yeah."

"What about it?"

"Do you mind if I… borrow it?" Finn asked in a skewed tone.

"Well, you can't borrow it per se, mainly because I'm using it and I want it to be kept safe, but I can make copies for you?"

"That'll be great!" Finn said happily.

Leaving BMO alone to finish his breakfast the two got up, went over to the bookshelf, and headed over to a room in the hallway to copy the mountain of papers.

"So, BM you said you are using this, what are you using this for?" Finn asked as he was heading papers to BM to print.

"To learn and remember." BM simply stated.

"Learn and remember what.?" Finn asked curiously.

"Look at the kingdoms of Ooo Finn, almost every ruler uses fear or control to stay in power, but for those who finally snapped they all moved here in the Grasslands to escape all of that, mainly because the Grasslands is considered neutral territory and it is considered a violation to bother the people here while some kingdoms respected this law, unfortunately, some don't, the workers that I hired from the nearby city told me is that the Water and Mountain Kingdoms violate this law and the other kingdoms who do follow the law can't do anything about it to prevent a potentially bloody conflict, all while good and even innocent people get hurt or possibly killed, more, and more still flock here every day to call the Grasslands their home.

Do you want to why? It is because dangerous freedom is better than tyrannical safety. The difference is night and day. Does a man live on his knees or die on his feet and it's all because I showed them this constitution. The people that made this understood that well and the village leader and city mayors who I showed it to were instantly inspired.

One mayor or governor I said should say, is Governor Kai of Crosswinds Island who was inspired by the constitution and he now leads it with his youngest child, Brooke who left the Water Kingdom when his wife and eldest son were killed by the king along with other water elementals because they were stripped away of their rights and a whole lot of other of things. Now, they have everything a good army, a good navy (for some reason), a republican form of government, low and reasonable taxes, and its economy is better than all of Ooo's Kingdom combined! They aren't the only ones either, the city I talked about earlier and fourteen other cities are doing the same thing, and someday, something or someone will unite them to form a powerful union that shouldn't be trifled with." BM finished when he placed the last paper in a new binder.

"Where are Crosswinds Island and the fourteen other cities?" Finn asked curiously.

"It's down south about an hour drive and a thirty-minute boat ride, and I'll give you a map of the cities and villages. Planning to pay a visit?" BM asked.

"Yeah, I never heard of any them before especially Crosswinds Island" Finn responded.

"You'll like it there, good food, good music, and from what Kai told me... " BM moved closer to Finn's ear and said, "His daughter is really into you."

"Um, thanks BM" Finn responded with his face glowing red.

"No problem" BM responded with a chuckle.

As they headed back BMO was full (well full*) and was about ready to leave.

"Finn, are we going now?" BMO asked.

"Yes, but we're not going home yet, actually not in awhile" Finn responded.

"Where are we going?" BMO asked with concern.

"We're going to Crosswinds Island and then on the way back we stop by a few cities cool?" Finn asked.

"YAY MORE ADVENTURES" BMO exclaimed, "Wait a minute, how long are we going to be gone for?" BMO asked.

"Depends on the situation, two weeks, maybe a month, or even more" Finn responded.

"Dang," BMO said simply.

"Yeah, I want to meet these people, see what they're all about."

As they went out, BM gave Finn a map of all the cities and villages and noticed not ONE was outside the Grasslands. They walked over to the Jeep, and BM taught Finn the basics of driving and surprisingly got it all down in just an hour, and now they are leaving to go on a new adventure.


	7. Journey to Crosswinds Island

With only twenty minutes left into their drive, Finn decided to roll down the windows, take off his bear hat and feel the wind run through his hair.

"Having fun Finn?" BMO asked as he giggled.

"Yup, just enjoying the drive and view" Finn responded as he looked at the lush environment that was the grasslands. "What about you?" Finn asked.

"Same, and I've never seen the south side of the grasslands nor the cities that Banana Man was talking about," BMO responded.

"Yeah, this going to be a crazy two weeks."

"Or more," BMO stated.

"Yeah...I wonder what Jake is doing?" Finn thought out loud.

"Finn, BMO?!" Jake yelled as walked into the tree fort.

"I'm here," A squeaky voice said from another room.

"Argh, Ice King" Jake marched over to where he heard the voice and knocked on the door.

"I'll be out in a minute," Ice King said again mimicking Finn's voice.

"ICE KING," Jake said pounding on the door.

"Okay! Okay! Finn and BMO left yesterday while I went to fix the Ice Kingdom with Gunter!" Ice King yelled in normal.

"Where did they go?" Jake demanded.

"They left a note," Ice King said while slipping a piece of paper under the door.

Upon picking it up, Jake realized it was Finn's handwriting.

"Good job trying to leave me with the Ice King. The keyword is "trying." Don't bother asking him where we went I told him I'll burn his Fionna and Cake fanfictions if he told you. Other than that, Good Luck."

-Love, Finn, and BMO

"Hmm, he got me good" Jake said as he read the note over again. He sighed and looked at the door back.

"Ice King come out, I brought some food," Jake said in a more calm voice.

"Ok" Ice King opened the door, and Jake's jaws dropped wide seeing Ice King was once again wearing Finn's entire outfit.

"So, what did you bring?" IK asked.

"Ehh, I pretty sure he's fine," BMO said waving it off.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Finn responded.

Soon enough, the two could see the pier come into view, along with a gray, medium-sized ship facing off into the sea and a group rock and water elementals and suddenly the sound of a telephone was heard in the cabin. A few moments of trying to look for a phone and BMO reached towards the center console and tapped on a screen that had a picture of Banana Man.

"Hey, Finn," BM chirped.

"Hi Banana Man," Finn responded.

"I called Governor Kai once you left and he said there is a ship that is willing to give you a ride. I also contacted the governors that you will be coming for a visit in the coming weeks. So, you know…. They don't shoot you. Anyways, the ship's name is Premier, and Captain Onyx Wright is in charge. The ship can carry the Jeep, so you don't worry about it being stolen while you're gone. See it?" BM asked.

"Yeah, I see it," Finn responded.

"Alright, see you soon," BM said.

"You too," Finn said back as they both hung up.

"Wait a minute... so they don't shoot me?" Finn asked himself in a concerned tone.

"Is that him Capt'n?" A crew member asked as he pointed to the Jeep.

"Aye, that's him alright," The old captain said as he looked the driver.

"You know, people were excited when the governor told them he was coming," Another crew member.

"Especially his daughter." The captain responded to have his crew chuckling.

So enough, Finn pulled up to where the captain and crew were standing and got out.

"Hello, I'm Finn, and this BMO," Finn said holding out his hand.

"Nice to meet you, I am Captain Onyx Wright and this my crew," Captain Wright shaking Finn's hand and then BMO's.

Once Finn and BMO finished shaking the each of the crew's hands turned back around to where Captain Wright was standing.

"So, what's Crosswinds Island like?" Finn asked happily.

"Ah, it's a beautiful place, beautiful beaches, and…. beautiful women. But, you'll have to see it believe to believe it, " Captain Wright said while nudging Finn's shoulder.

"Sounds great!" Finn said with a little hint of red in his cheeks

.

"Alright, come on board, " Captain Wright said walking away with his crew right behind.

As the Jeep boarded onto the ship Captain Wright, Finn and BMO walked through the cramped hallways of the ship until they reached a narrow flight of stairs that led them to the bridge where they greeted by a few more crew members. A few greetings later Finn and BMO finally had a chance to see the open ocean and the mountain ranges of in the distance.

"Captain Wright, Why is it called Crosswinds Island?" Finn asked.

"Well, despite its name, you'll never get more than just a strong breeze on the actual island but, getting there is a whole different story especially if you think about flying there. To the west is the Isle of Steam that is located behind the Fire Kingdom where the wind travels in only one direction east into Crosswinds Sea where any inexperienced sailor foolish enough to cross through it will never come out the other side," Captain Wright said in a dark tone.

"So, how is Crosswinds Island able to survive the constant wind?" Finn asked.

"The mountain ranges block out strong winds so, when it comes over to the other side, it's just a breeze." Captain Wright concluded.

"Captain, we're ready to set sail," A crew member said.

After this, the helmsman turned on the engine and humming sound was heard at the stern of the ship, and as the ship was leaving the pier, the captain pressed a button, followed by a sound of a horn coming from the outside. While Finn went out to get his rifle and sword, BMO started to climb onto the controls walking over to the window carefully as not step on any buttons. When he got up to the window he looked down on the deck and saw two machines gun on both the port and starboard side and what seems to be a large rectangular box with a pole sticking out.

"Excuse me," BMO said to a nearby officer, " What is that?" BMO asked pointing to the box.

"That is a 57-millimeter main gun, it's normally meant to fight against the Mountain Kingdom Navy that sometimes sails through these waters" The officer stated.

"I didn't know that the Mountain Kingdom even had a Navy," BMO said in disbelief.

"Well now you do," The officer said, "The biggest and strongest in all of Ooo" The officer added.

"But, only one main gun and four machines guns? Don't you think you're a little short when it comes to firepower?" BMO asked.

"You didn't take into account the torpedoes we have onboard, we fire those, their captains will try and avoid it, and we'll use the _Premier's_ speed to get us of harm's way."

All of a sudden a loud whistling sound was heard, and large gushes water was seen off the starboard bow.

"ACTION STATIONS!" The officer yelled, and soon enough sailors were running around outside taking their position while a siren was going off, and soon the machine guns were now, and the main gun was now facing where the shot was heard, and after commanding everyone to get their places, the Captain and Finn were on the bridge.

"Who is it?" Captain Wright demanded.

"Its the Mountain Kingdom Captain!" The lookout officer yelled.

"Give me the binoculars!" The Captain yelled.

As the captain looked through binoculars he saw a two smoothed out rock ships that were quickly identified as heavy cruisers by the crew with the name _Mulcula Hill_ and the other _Scarlet Hill_ printed in clean white paint off in the distance and now both of them had their two main turrets aimed at the small ship and fired a volley of rock projectiles.

All shots landed far too close for comfort causing the ship to rock side to side causing everyone inside the bridge to lose their balance. When everyone recovered Captain Wright knew the tiny gun would do nothing to something so heavily armored, and they were too far to fire the torpedoes accurately and so… he called it in.

"Limu!" Captain Wright yelled.

"Right here, Captain!" The communications officer yelled.

"Contact Rear Admiral McIntyre and Vice Admiral Serrano to get over here!" Captain Wright ordered.

"Aye, aye Captain!" The communications officer yelled.

"I want you to- " Captain Wright was cut off when something violently rocked the ship followed by a small explosion causing everyone to once again lose their balance.

When Finn recovered, he ran outside to see what could cause the explosion and saw a plume of black smoke from the stern suddenly, his heroic instincts kicked in and ran over to see if everyone is okay ignoring the strong wind. As he neared the plume of smoke, he saw able-bodied sailors picking injured sailors while others helped put out the fire. At that moment he felt…happy. Everyone was ready to help someone at that time, they didn't depend on him like the citizen back on Ooo but, of course, he to help in some way and decided to help put out the fire.

While Finn was helping to put out the fire, a volley projectile was raining down on them and the strong winds beating down on his face. This kept going for nearly ten minutes until a loud boom was heard from the other side and quickly turning his head to see a heavy cruiser and much bigger ship firing at the Mountain Kingdom ships landing direct hits time and time again. Soon enough, the two enemy ships had taken enough damage and headed back for home. While the sailors were cheering, the wind and water were beating everyone's faces by the second so, Finn went back to bridge where everyone was looking through a window cheering, curious as to see what they were looking at he excused himself to the front where he was standing next to the captain and looked off to the distance and saw two gray ships sailing in the same direction as they are on.

"Just in time," Captain Wright said happily.

"Yeah" Finn simply stated, "What type of ship is that by the way?" Finn asked pointing to the big ship in the back.

"That's a battleship it's normally used for naval artillery but, could hold its own against another ship" Captain Wright stated.

"That's cool." Finn said, " Hey why did they attack us in the first place?" Finn asked.

"Did Banana Man tell you about why people move to the Grasslands and the cities, and how some kingdoms don't understand that they need to leave them alone?" Captain Wright asked.

"Yeah?"

"Same problem here kid. Remember this, if someone wants to be left alone, LEAVE them alone especially if they're not doing something that might hurt others or something like today would happen if you don't."

Soon enough, the winds started to calm down as they sailed past a steep mountain range and off into the distance Finn could see more naval ships docked on a harbor while the two ships that saved them sailed off to a different dock while they kept going straight and slowed down to dock in, where several military ambulances were ready to help the injured.

When the last injured sailor was taken off the ship Finn, and BMO walked down to the docks where they were greeted by female water elemental around Finn's age. The water elemental straightened her posture and said, "Hello Finn the Human and BMO, welcome to Crosswinds Island.


	8. Welcome to Crosswinds Island

Finn gazed at the water elemental standing in front of him, not noticing that she was holding out her hand to shake his until BMO slapped his leg pulling him back to reality. Realizing what he was doing, he reached out to shake her hand quickly.

"Um... I'm... I'm Finn, but you already know that" Finn said nervously with his cheeks bright red.

She giggled and said, "My name is Brooke, I'm Governor Kai's daughter. I'm sorry that my dad can't be here to greet you once you docked in but, he will meet you at the dinner party tonight."

"That's fine! It will give me time to know the people here" Finn said happily.

"That will be great! But, my dad is wondering, how long are you planning to stay?" Brooke asked

Finn looked down at BMO who was looking at the teenagers with a sly look, "How long do you want to stay BMO?"

BMO quickly got rid of the look and said, "By how big this place looks… a week?" BMO said while pretending to look at the city from a distance.

"A week?" Finn asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yup," BMO said confidently.

"Alright, a week it is," Finn said happily.

Brooke's face instantly lit up when she heard this but, quickly gained her composure, "Wonderful we'll book a hotel for you right now, and we'll have some of your belongings dropped off sometime later" She said while looking at a middle-aged lady who was tapping something on a tablet and a few seconds later gave Brooke a quick nod.

"Alright, we'll drop you off at the hotel," Brooke said.

As she turned around and walked towards a black car that had a team of security waiting for the trio enter, Finn was once gazing at her slender yet athletic figure. Unfortunately, an annoying little game bot noticed this and tapped his leg.

"Stop checking her out," BMO said saying it only with his lips.

"I'm not checking her out," Finn said with his face slowly turning into a tomato.

"If you're not checking her out then, why is your face so red?" BMO said.

Finn was a complete loss of words while BMO was laughing softly.

"BMO, what are you laughing at?" Brooke asked looking over her shoulder.

"Oh just remembered something funny, I'll tell you one-day" BMO said with a smug look on his face as Finn was glaring at him.

"Well, can't wait to hear it one day," Brooke said once again facing forward.

As they got in Finn noticed his Jeep off in the distance with an inspection team taking everything out and opening the cases and the only thing Finn could at that moment is pray to Glob that nothing is taken away and as soon as the doors close the car instantly drove off, and the last thing he saw was the rifle case is opened and the rifle being taken out before the Jeep was entirely out of sight but, Brooke saw a quick glimpse of the exact thing that Finn was looking.

"Don't worry, they won't take anything away but, if you plan on visiting more often, I suggest you get a license for that weapon to avoid heavy expenses and possibly even jail time, okay?" Brooke finished happily.

"Yeah, no problem," Finn said profoundly relieved.

"So, what brings you two to Crosswinds Island?" Brooke asked to change the subject.

"I didn't know about this island before visiting Banana Man actually, I've seen great princesses, loved king and queens, to dictators and tyrants, and democracy. I guess Crosswinds Island is kind of a refresher for me" Finn responded.

"Well, I hope Crosswinds Island will be a great refresher for you," Brooke concluded happily.

Finn only nodded in approval of her statement and used the silence as an opportunity to plan out his week.

"Alright, I can't ask Brooke how things are going here mainly because she will give the same generic response, "Oh everything is perfect here!". No, if I want to know how things are REALLY going here, then I need to talk to common folk, small businessmen, parents. People who know what life is like here."

Soon enough, the car stopped in front of the red carpet with a valet driver off to the side and an automatic sliding off in the distance.

"Well here's your stop and would you like to be picked or drive there?" Brooke asked.

"Um, I'll drive there" Finn responded.

"Ok then, we'll have your car be dropped off here in ten minutes, and dinner will be tonight at eight at the governor's mansion, and please be wear formal attire it will be a party" Brooke stated.

"No problem, see you tonight,"

"You too," Finn said happily.

When the car drove off Finn turned around and looked up at the luxurious hotel with its intricate design and its many floors of hotel rooms. As Finn and BMO walked towards the main door countless amount of people were them friendly waves, shaking the duo's hands, and some took pictures with them. When they finally made it past the main doors, they were greeted by the receptionist at the front desk with the words Seaside Hotel on a television display behind her.

"Hello and welcome to the Seaside Hotel. May I get your names?" Asked the receptionist

"Finn and BMO," Finn said.

She typed the names into a computer just out of sight and instantly found the names upon pressing enter.

"Alright, you will be staying with us for a week at the Governor's Suite on the fifty-eighth floor and here is your card," She said happily.

"Thanks and everything is paid in full?" Finn asked.

"Yes, including any room services that you make," The receptionist said

"Who paid?" Finn asked.

"The governor himself, out of his pocket."

" How much is the suite without room service?" Finn asked concerned.

"Oh, about 60,000 dollars a night," The receptionist said calmly.

The receptionist instantly saw the horror on his face and quickly calmed him down, " Don't worry like I said the governor paid for it."

"Uh, yeah I understand um thank you," Finn said, and they instantly walked off.

"Oh my Glob 60,000 dollars a night," BMO said in disbelief.

"I know, and we're staying here for a week!" Finn exclaimed.

"That's 420,000 dollars plus any room service," BMO said.

"Oh Glob we barely got here, and we took a big chunk of money out the governor pockets," Finn said

"Well, might as well enjoy it," BMO said.

"Yeah I guess you're right," Finn said as he pressed a button on the elevator to reveal a short, nicely dressed goblin inside.

"Finn!?" The goblin exclaimed.

Finn looked closely and quickly realized who it was.

"Gummy?" Finn asked in disbelief.

"Oh, my Glob it is you!" Gummy said happily.

"Man, it's good to see you too!" Finn responded happily

"It's good to see you too" Gummy responded.

"So, how's the Goblin Kingdom?" Finn asked curiously.

"It's not a kingdom anymore" Gummy stated.

"What?" Finn asked worryingly.

"Don't worry! Nothing bad happened" Gummy said reassuring Finn.

"Then what happened?" Finn asked.

"Finn, I would love to you but, can we go somewhere quieter?" Gummy said looking between Finn's leg looking off into the noisy lobby.

"Oh, sure," Finn said pushing the elevator button and instantly the door opened up to reveal an empty elevator and as they got in Finn pressed number fifty-eight.

"Hmph, Governor's Suite huh?" Gummy said with a smirk.

"Yeah, apparently Governor Kai paid for it" Finn stated.

"Lucky," Gummy said with his arms crossed.

As the elevator went up the only thing that was whining of motors and cables hoisting the elevator up leaving Finn to let his mind wander on the goblin that currently next to BMO. Even though the conversation was brief Finn couldn't help notice how much Gummy has changed over the years, the last moment they shared was when he overthrew Xergiok the old goblin king and the last thing he remembered about Gummy is that he was an uptight, pushover, and a scared chief of staff. Now, here he was looking he will kill you if you remind him of his past. Feeling a little uncomfortable, Gummy decided to break the ice with his former ruler.

"So, what brings you to Crosswinds Island?" Gummy asked.

"Just to see what's up with this place" Finn simply stated.

"That's it?" Gummy asked with a raised eyebrow?

"Yup, what about you?" Finn asked.

"I came here for a party" Gummy stated.

"The one happening tonight at Governor's Mansion?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, heard about it?"

"Yeah" Finn responded.

"You going?" Gummy asked.

"Yeah, I was invited earlier" Finn stated.

"You're going in THAT" Gummy said while looking a the hero's blue shorts and shirt

"Yeah… I was going to look for a suit store once I went to our room" Finn responded.

"Alright," Gummy said and as if it was queue the elevator opened up to reveal a nicely crafted wooden door and the trio walked out and Finn pulled out the hotel card and held in front of the scanner after a satisfying "click" Finn opened the and upon the trio were instantly greeted with a large living room that had a crescent-shaped couch in the middle facing a huge flat-screen TV and windows overlooking the city and while Gummy went straight for the bar that off to the back corner, Finn and BMO walked into the hallway. As the duo walked into the first bedroom, they saw queen-sized bed facing the windows that overlooked the city and parts of the sea and mountain range.

"Can this be my room Finn?" BMO asked in a cute voice

"Alright BMO," Finn said instantly giving into BMO's cuteness.

While BMO toured his room, Finn went back into the hallway towards the next room. Upon opening the door, Finn instantly understood why the room cost 60,000 dollars a night. A place that had a modern look with a king-sized bed overlooking the sea and mountain range, a bathroom with a jacuzzi that had the same view, and as he walked over to the window he saw a clear pool that was sticking out of the building. As he went back out into the hallway, he could hear BMO jumping up and down on the bed as he walked out to the living room to see Gummy outside lying down on an outside reclining chair by the pool, with a drink in his hand.

"Hey Gummy," Finn said as he went out.

"What's up?" Gummy asked

"So, why is the Goblin Kingdom no longer well… a kingdom?" Finn asked

"Simple, we goblins wised up," Gummy said

"What do you mean?" Finn asked

"When that fire chick of yours burned down a good portion of the Goblin Kingdom she also burned the part of the palace where the royal book of laws was stored leaving the place in a state of ruin. So, being the royal chief of staff, I made it my duty to restore law and order to the Goblin Kingdom. But, when I was trying to restore the monarchy, another royal staff approached me with the idea of a new form of government, a republic. At first, I didn't know what a republic and he explained that the republic is Latin term "res" is the thing and "public" public or the public thing, THE LAW. He explained to me that in a republic the government is limited; thus, the people are free and goblins wanted freedom above anything else considering a life with past goblin rulers. So, we went right to work setting one up and found that goblin was truly free, the government left them alone, and in just one short year the former Goblin Kingdom is prospering, poverty rates dropped, morale is at an all-time high, and education is up too" Gummy said happily.

"Wow, that's great! And sorry about the Goblin Kingdom almost burning down." Finn said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Ahh, don't worry about Finn if she didn't come along our lives wouldn't be where it is right now," Gummy said placing his hand on Finn's shoulder.

"So why are you here?" Finn asked

"Governor Kai contacted all the mayors, governors, village leaders to meet him for the very first time tonight" Gummy stated

"And I assume you represent the former Goblin Kingdom?" Finn asked

"Yup as the Governor of the Goblin Republic," Gummy said with pride.

"Wow, it seems you made a name for yourself" Finn stated

"Mhm, but come on you need to get ready for the party. I found a place where a wizard can make a suit in minutes" Gummy said getting up for the reclining chair.

As they went back inside BMO was sitting on the couch watching Heat Signature V on the big flat-screen TV.

"Hey, BMO want to come with us so we could find me a suit?" Finn asked

"Nah, I'm staying here," BMO said looking over the couch.

All right then BMO, be safe," Finn said as he and Gummy walked out.

When Finn and Gummy walked out of the lobby to the front where the receptionist was about to call him to inform him that his car has arrived and gave him the keys right there and the two went out to find the place that could whip up a suit in minutes.

Twenty minutes of driving and catching with each other lives later, Finn stopped in front of a place called Ioni and as the two walked they instantly greeted by a wizard in a nicely made navy blue suit.

"Hello, my name is Marcus and you here in Ioni, how may I help you, two gentlemen?" The wizard greeted with a friendly smile.

"Hi, I have a formal party to attend tonight, and I heard that you guys can create a tailor-made suit in minutes?" Finn asked.

Marcus chuckled and said, "The fitting takes twenty minutes, the suit making that takes seconds,"

"Alright then let's do it!" Finn said confidently.

"Follow me, gentlemen," Marcus walked towards a set of armchairs and signaled for the duo to set down after that Marcus grabbed a notepad and pen and began to ask a set of questions directed to the hero.

"Ok, sir I'm going to ask a set question to get the most perfect suit for YOU as possible," Marcus said.

"Can't you use magic for that?" Finn asked.

"Yes, but nothing beats personal preference and please don't shy to ask questions if you don't understand," Marcus responded.

"Ok then," Finn responded.

"How old are you?"

"15, why?" Finn asked.

"I want to make sure that when I make the suit, I have to check if I should use a spell that makes the material grow with you."

"Interesting," Gummy said to himself.

"So have you tried any suits in the past?"

"Yes, I just bought it off the shelf though," Finn responded.

"How does it feel?"

"It was a little loose on the shoulders and chest," Finn said trying to recall his memory.

"Do you prefer it if it was slimmer?"

"Yes," The hero responded.

"Are you planning to use this suit in warm or cold climates in the future?"

"Mmm, warm," Finn said.

"Alright, now that's over I'm going to show you the fabrics that you can choose from." Marcus walked them over to another area of the store where a line of mannequins was wearing suits ranging from different fabrics to different colors and when Finn was told to choose a fabric he inspected each dummy until a mannequin in a navy blue suit caught his eye.

"Hey, Marcus what about this one?" Finn pointing to the suit.

"Ahh, Super 190 wool, great choice sir," Marcus said rather impressed with Finn's choice. Next, Marcus guided them to another section of the store to get Finn's measurement and as he did write down every single analysis down and soon enough he was finished and went to a back room and came out with a vast book, opened it and started to conjure up a spell and soon a navy blue suit appeared that matched Finn's build correctly and once Marcus was done he gave Finn a dress shirt, a belt, a tie, a gray watch from the watchmaker next door, and a pair of brown shoes that went perfectly with the suit and then guided him to a fitting room and several minutes later a completely different person walked out.

"Wow," Was the only word that came out of Gummy's mouth.

"I know it feels so snug and it looks so good," Finn said looking at the mirror in front of him. "So, what other spells did you put into this suit?" Finn asked.

"Each Ioni suit comes standard with a fireproof spell, the material is made to resist cuts, and even though you chose the fabric for warmer climates Ioni suits also comes with a climate control spell to make suit comfortable in any weather and might I suggest one more thing?" Marcus asked looking directly at Finn's bear hat.

"Sure" The hero responded.

In response, Marcus removed the bear hat to have his hair fall to around his jawline.

"How much will this be?" Finn asked while grabbing gold coins out of his backpack.

"Normally 5,000 dollars but, for you fifty percent off so 2,500 dollars or 5 gold pieces" Marcus responded.

"Why is that? Finn asked while giving Marcus the gold.

"You're the governor's guest, I would give it to you for free but, I have a business to run" Marcus responded with a smile.

"Understood," Finn said happily.

Marcus guides the two out of the store and as two walked back to the Jeep, Gummy still in awe at the person in front of him, a boy that became a man in a matter of minutes, when they got in Gummy finally found the right words to say, "Ready for the party?"


	9. The Party

**A/N: Hey guys if you guys are wondering why I did not post on the projected day, long story short, I was out of the country for vacation and unfortunately I will only post one chapter which is this chapter and the posting of new chapters will be slowed down since I have to worry about school stuff. I hope you understand and enjoy the chapter.**

It is now seven-thirty at night, the sun was sinking beneath the horizon and the moon was now taking its place. While Gummy left earlier with the help of some drivers provided by the host and BMO opting out to stay in the hotel saying, "I'm tired" when he actually didn't want to get in the way of Finn and his potential new love interest. So Finn was left all alone inside the Jeep, now driving up a winding hill towards the Governor's Mansion.

Soon enough the hill started to even out and a large white and red building came into view.

"Oh, my Glob," Finn said to himself, paying no attention to where he was driving, nearly ramming through front gates, luckily he slammed on the brakes just in time.

A few seconds later, two rock elementals in yellow reflective vest walked out of the guardhouse that was off to the side. One of them had a tablet in his hand and was now walking up to the driver's side, while the other walked around the car a long metal stick with a mirror at the end of it. The one closest Finn signaled him to roll down his window and the hero compiled. When the window was completely down, the guard opened up his tablet and spoke.

"Name?" The guard asked in a deep voice.

"Finn Mertens," Finn said calmly.

The guard swiped the screen upwards to get down to "M's" and soon enough he found Finn's name and soon enough the other guard came around and gave him a quick nod.

"All right, everything checks out, enjoy your night sir." The guard said.

"Thank you," Finn said.

Once Finn gave his car to a valet driver, he could see a group of people walking through a set of double white doors and followed them in. As he walked around the main room where the party was taking place. Careful as to not bump into anyone and grabbing hor 'd oeuvres from anyone handing them out, he took the time to marvel at the white interior of the room to him the only thing that could rival its majestic looks is the inside of the Candy Kingdom castle. He was stopped by someone clearing their throat behind him.

"Excuse me." The person behind Finn said.

Finn turned to see a male water elemental wearing a navy blue suit behind him.

"Yes?" Finn asked.

"Are you Finn the Human?" He asked.

"That's me," Finn said confidently.

"Ah, well I'm Governor Kai," He said holding his hand to shake Finn's.

Finn shook his and said, " Please to meet you."

"Likewise," Kai said as he loosened his grip.

"It's a nice place you got here," Finn said as he looked around.

"Ah it's nothing-" Kai was cut-off when a guard came up and whispered into his ear. A few moments went by with both of them making eye contact with Finn. Soon enough, Kai nodded and the guard left.

"Anything wrong Governor?" Finn asked.

"Well, there is," He said.

"Oh, what is it?" Finn asked with worry.

"Nothing too bad, it's just that the Governor of Anatolia needs a guard. Each city was supposed to bring a total of two of their own guard but I was informed that one of the guards got sick and they couldn't find a replacement in time. So, I was wondering if you could do it," Kai said hopefully.

"Sure," Finn said happily.

"Great! Her name is Lizzie or Liz whichever you think is convenient," He said.

"All right go to her room its upstairs second room on the left in thirty minutes so at nine o'clock she'll fill you in. Thank you so much for doing this, I wish you could have enjoyed your night instead of being a guard," He said embarrassingly.

"It's fine I'm used to doing things last minute," Finn said.

"Well, thank you so much and I'll see you at the meeting," After saying this he shook Finn's hand and left.

With Finn left alone again he wandered around the mansion until reached he reached a ballroom of a sort with wooden walls and giant chandelier in middle. As he gazed the room he noticed Brooke in a blue dress and with her hair up in ponytail talking with people that seemed to be around his age and all of sudden Brooke turned towards him and at that moment they made eye contact. On one hand, Finn was glad that she noticed him, on the other hand, he was embarrassed she caught him staring at her like there was no tomorrow. Finn caught this and gave an awkward wave towards her and in return, she waved back. She then walked towards him and stopped at about three feet from him.

"You look good," Brooke said.

"Thank you and you look beautiful in that dress Brooke," Finn said with a hint of red in his cheeks.

She blushed slightly but was quick to hide it.

"So, how are you liking things so far?" She asked.

"Well everything is great from my point of view, citizens are pretty well off and I finally got to meet your dad," Finn said happily.

"What did you guys talk about?" She asked.

"Oh well, we greeted each other, we didn't far into our conversation until a guard came up to him and then he asked me to be a back guard for one of the governor's. I have to leave in thirty minutes to meet her, so I'm not planning to do much." Finn answered

"Okay well, you have more than enough time for a dance," She said as she looked at the dance floor.

"I would like to, but, what about your friends?" He asked as looked over her shoulder.

"They'll be fine it will just be you and me for thirty minutes." She said as she got closer to him.

He guided her through the dance floor and found a space big enough for them to dance in.

As they were dancing the two didn't say a word only making eye contact with each other for what felt like forever which in reality was five minutes until Finn broke the silence.

"So how is like?" Finn asked.

"How is what like?" She asked confused.

"How does feel it realize that half of the citizens aren't even the same kind as you?" Finn clarified.

"Well, how does it feel to realize you are the last human left except for that really big human lady with only basic intelligence?" She asked.

"Well- wait a minute how do you know about her?" Finn asked surprised.

"We stay well informed of what is happening in Ooo especially since two of our enemies are on the continent, that's how we know about you." She replied.

"Oh well it isn't bad, I just wish I wasn't the ONLY one," Finn said with a frown

"That's how I feel about the people living in our enemies kingdom I don't care about their social standing, their intelligence, their beliefs. I just want them to have the freedom that we have here." She pressed her head on Finn's chest and continued, "But it is only up to them they want to know that freedom."

Finn hummed in agreement half paying attention to what she said, mainly because he was enjoying the moment they were at that moment. A few more minutes went by until he looked at his watch and realized he ten minutes until he had to meet Governor Liz.

"Hey, I have to go," Finn said softly into her ear.

She let up and kissed him on the cheeks and said, "See me after," She said happily.

Finn smiled and said, "I will" and with that, he left to meet up with Governor Liz.

 **A/N: Thank you so much to Fiery Crusader, Ooobserver, halofan1997, and Dragonstorm0 whom I asked to read and review the story (yes I asked) and thank you for those who read, reviewed and waited for almost five months for a new chapter and I hope you will continue reading because this will be a long story and I am projecting to finish this story may be near the end of 2020 or beginning of 2021. I don't know if any of you will stay for that long but if you do thank you in advance!**


	10. Security Detail

Finn is making his way to Governor Liz's room, when he made it to the front door he knocked twice and the door was opened up by a huge fire elemental. At first, Finn was intimidated by the elemental's huge size but soon enough he mustered the courage to speak up.

"Is this Governor Liz's room?" Finn asked calmly.

"Yeah, you Finn?" The elemental asked.

"Yes," He responded.

"Get in," The guard said in a demanding voice.

Doing what he was told, he immediately went in and the guard closes the door behind him.

"Hey, Pyro is the backup guard that Governor Kai gave us-" A female fire elemental said walking in the room but immediately cut herself when saw who it was. "Ah, you must Finn! I'm Governor Liz, but please just Liz." She said happily.

"Uh hi how are you-" Finn was immediately cut-off by the governor.

"Oh my! we have ten minutes to get to the meeting and it's a five-minute walk, we were supposed to be there fifteen minutes beforehand, let's go!"

With that, Liz stormed out of the room with Pyro and Finn following after her. When they out of the mansion Finn noticed the immense size of the compound and off in the distance is large gray building. As they made their way to the building Finn pondered on the question he should have asked in the Governor's room.

"Hey, Governor...um Liz?" Finn asked.

"Yes, Finn?" She responded.

"How come both of you didn't burn the mansion? I mean the entire building is mainly made of wood." Finn asked rather embarrassed at the question.

"Oh, we have these necklaces that we wear to prevent us from burning things accidentally. It's really useful and really easy to find or make," She responded while pulling out a red gem necklace.

Finn was distraught at her answer all this time he could have either made or looked for a necklace that could have brought him closer to Flame Princess.

" _I guess it's too late now,_ " He said to himself.

Soon enough, a set of stairs were view and as they climbed the steps a large wooden door came into view when they entered they walked straight ahead to another set of doors where the meeting was going to be held. Inside was a large C-shaped table with rolling chairs on the outside of the table with some sitting down or walking around talking to each other.

As Liz took her seat with Finn on one side and Pyro on the other, Finn noticed a large TV off to his right side and on the screen he noticed the names of the cities in no particular order, all of them highlighted green except for Anatolia which was red until Liz pressed a button showing that the city had a representative and in his head, he named each city.

"Aldcliffe, Crosswinds Island, Anatolia, Jefferson, Cyprus, Fairhall, Florence, Avon, Rhodes, Jackson, Cromer, Lormont, Goblin Republic, Somerset, Fredmont, Telluride, and Odenton."

"Ladies and Gentlemen our first meeting with all the cities will now commence in just a few minutes. If you have not taken your seats please do so now." A voice said shattering his train of thought.

When he turned to see who it was he saw Governor Kai reclining back away from the microphone and as everyone started to sit down he noticed various types of elementals ranging from slime, water, rock, fire, and different species like Gummy who was a goblin.

Then… it hit him. The very last thing Brooke said to him before he left. "I don't care for their social standing, their intelligence, I just want them to have the freedom that we have here… But it is only up to them if they want to know that freedom."

It didn't matter who they are, they all wanted the same thing, to be free.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, that we are all seated, let me take the opportunity to introduce myself, I am Governor Kai, I have been re-elected last year making it my fifth year in this office. Now obviously Crosswinds Islands has existed for much longer than that in fact, it has existed for almost thirty years. For some, your city has existed for much longer like Jefferson and Anatolia, while for others, much shorter like the Goblin Republic" Kai said looking at the respective governors.

"I have called you today because while our existence is known has been known by rulers and other high ranking officials it has been acknowledged and it has been not been respected even though it is illegal for the kingdoms of Ooo to disturb anyone living in the grasslands or anyone living off the main continent. Unfortunately, this law failed to do what it was intended." Kai finished abruptly to see if anyone wants to speak up and someone did.

"What do you suggest Governor Kai?" The Governor of Lormont asked.

"I want us to form an alliance," Kai said bluntly.

A lot of people were mumbling amongst themselves at the idea of forming such an alliance.

"Do you have an agreement drafted Governor?" Liz asked.

"Yes I do, the binders that on your tables is draft of the agreements that my cabinet made, look over it and tell me what you think." With these everyone opened the binders that some placed off to the side started to read the agreements.

As the governors were reading the agreements, all if not most were happy with things stated in the agreement.

The Governor of Rhodes was chuckling and said, "I don't know if I represent all of us, but I am fairly impressed with what is written in those agreements."

Everyone agreed with him and he continued, "But this one big binder is too big to go through in one night."

"Do you suggest we meet again tomorrow?" Kai asked.

"Yes," said the governor.

"If that is fine with everyone, it is fine with me. Please look through your binders and I will see all of tomorrow at two in the afternoon, thank you and this meeting is adjourned." As soon as he said this everyone and started for the door.

As they went back to Governor Liz's room Finn asked, "Hey Liz can I see the agreements?"

"Oh sure." She said as she handed him the binder and when he opened it up to the first page he saw the official name of the alliance: The Cities for Liberty Alliance.


	11. Broken Nose and the CLA

As they were walking back to the fiery Governor's room Finn was still reading the agreements all while Liz was giving the rundown for tomorrow's events.

" _Trade routes, military assistance, disaster aid, and infrastructure growth, man Kai really thought of everything,_ " Finn said to himself.

"Hey Finn, stop reading for a second," Liz said derailing Finn's train of thought.

"What's up?" Finn asked.

"Do you mind being my guard again tomorrow? I know that you probably didn't come here to do a last-minute job but it would be completely pointless to have my primary to come and guard me for half the day," She asked nicely.

"Of course! And don't worry about Governor, I just came to sightsee anyways," Finn said nicely.

"Thank you so much, Finn," She said gratefully.

With that in mind, nothing much was being said the rest of the way back to her room until they were right outside her room.

"Okay Finn, go get some rest tonight and come back here an hour before the meeting, I don't want to repeat what happened earlier all right?" She said in a calm but assertive tone.

"Got it." He said.

"All right, see you tomorrow," Liz said as she through the door that Pyro opened for her.

"You too," Finn responded.

 **The Next Morning**

It is eight o'clock in the morning, Finn and BMO are enjoying the breakfast provided by room service until they heard loud knocking at their hotel door.

"BMO, did you order anything else?" Finn asked curiously.

"Umm, no," BMO with unease in his voice.

Soon enough, the knocking was heard but this time much louder and more aggressive and so Finn's hero instinct kicked in.

"BMO, go to your room and lock the door now!" Finn with a loud whisper.

Quickly, BMO hopped off the chair he was sitting on and sprinted to his room closing the door slowly as to not alert whoever is at the front door to know that they are there and locked the door. As soon as Finn heard the latch click on BMO's door he crept towards the door with a butter knife that he grabbed off the dining table. As he slowly walked towards the door a knock was heard for the third time. The big downside to the front door of the hotel room was that there no peepholes or windows on either side of the door.

" _Glob, is someone trying to kidnap us?_ " Finn said to himself. " _If they are going to take me or BMO might as put a fight,_ " With that in mind, he raised the knife above his head and quickly unlocked and opened the door and let out a warcry.

"AHHHHH-," He was immediately cut-off when he was hit with a tremendous force to face and his vision went black and started to see stars and everything went blank.

"Oh, my Glob Finn I am so sorry!" A female voice said as she knelt down to the now knocked hero.

Suddenly BMO ran out of his room with a sharp broken piece of glass from a bottled soda.

"AHH! Stay away from him!" BMO said charging at the female.

The female lunged at BMO and wrapped her arms around the game bot.

"BMO calm down it's me, Brooke!" She yelled.

"Why are you here huh? Were you going to kidnap him? Us?!" BMO said as he tried to squirm out her grasp.

"What? No! I came to see Finn since he never looked for me last night." Brooke said to justify herself.

"Yeah right," BMO said not buying it. "Why did you knock him out then?"

"Oh I don't know, what would you do if you see a teenage boy trying to impale you with a butter knife?!" Brooke yelled sarcastically.

BMO stopped squirming and said, "He did what?"

"See for yourself," She said as turned BMO to where the hero knocked out cold with blood coming out his nose and butter knife in his hand.

"Oh," BMO said blankly and immediately calmed down. "Sorry Brooke," He said apologetically.

"It's fine BMO," She said as she sent the bot down and walked over to the passed out hero who now has a tiny pool of blood forming around his face.

" _Did I really punch him that hard?_ " She said worryingly to herself.

"How long will he be like that?" BMO asked as he looking at Finn's nose.

"Ten to fifteen minutes tops," Brooke said as she grabbed a wet paper towel from the kitchen to clean up the blood from his face.

"Are there any long term effects?" BMO asked.

"No… hopefully, if it happens to be a lot worse than it anticipated when he wakes up, we'll take him to the hospital," She said as she dragged his body to the couch.

 **20 minutes later**

"Ah, what the heck?" Finn said when he got up.

"Morning," Brooke said who sitting at the opposite side of the couch.

"What happened?" Finn asked rather confused.

"Brooke thought you were going to kill her so she knocked you out and broke your nose in the process," BMO said from the dining table.

"Basically," Brooke said nonchalantly.

"What?!" Finn said as he felt his nose and felt thin sandpaper-like material covering the bridge of his nose width wise.

"Careful a nurse from the hospital came in to fix your nose up and put it on you and said to keep it there so the bones will heal properly and to replace it every two days for the next three weeks also, everything is on the nurse's note and in the booklet," She said as she gave the hero the nurse's note and booklet and started reading.

" _No major damage to the nose recommended taking painkillers to ease swelling and pain._ "

- _Nurse Niana_

Next, he flipped through booklet just skimming to the pages until he saw something that caught his eye.

 **How much time do I need to take off work?**

 _Depending on what your profession is required of you, you can start work right away if you have something like a simple desk job, but let's say you are a hardcore adventurer as your profession you will have to time away to heal from three months-_

"Three months, three months?! I have to sit around and do nothing for three months?!" Finn said outraged.

"Did you have to punch that hard?!" Finn yelled.

"Hey, you wouldn't be in this mess in you didn't try to stab me!" Brooke yelled as she jumped as the couch.

"Says the one who was banging on the door!" Finn retorted.

"Okay, okay, let's just calm down" BMO running in between them, "Bad choices were made yes, but let's not make it worse shall we?" BMO said with a nervous laugh.

Both teens looked at the bot and looked at each other, "Fine." Both of them said in unison.

"All right we'll just wait until it's Finn's time to leave okay? In the meantime, we can just do whatever as long as it doesn't go to back grabbing each other's throats okay?" BMO said in a way praying things won't fall apart.

 **A few hours later**

While Brooke offered to drive Finn in her car back to her house while BMO stayed at the hotel once again.

"Hey Brooke," Finn said only to receive a grunt from her. "Sorry for snapping at you earlier, I shouldn't have done that especially to someone I barely know,"

"I'm sorry for knocking you out and breaking your nose in the process," Brooke said sincerely to receive a slight chuckle Finn and joined in the laughter soon

enough.

Once they calmed down something dawned on Finn, "Why did you come to my hotel room?" Finn asked.

"Remember when I told you to look for me after the meeting? I wanted to check up on you and ask why you didn't," She responded.

A sudden rush of guilt came over the hero, "Oh Glob Brooke I'm sorry-"

"It's fine Finn I understand, a lot happened at that meeting it was understood that you'll forget," She said reassuringly.

"What about I make it up to you, after the meeting, I'll hang out with you all right?" Finn said.

"Promise?" She said taking her eye off the road,"

He looked her in the eye and said with confidence and a smile, "Promise,"

She was more than happy with the response and looked back at the road just in time to see the turn to her house.

When they went in and parked the car. Finn once again told her his promise and left to head towards Governor Liz's room and was just in time to see her and Pyro getting ready to leave early as she intended and while walking the building where the meeting was held Liz found something physically peculiar with the young hero.

"Finn what happened to your nose and why is your face swollen? Were you jumped by someone?" Liz said as she looked at Finn's.

"Um...no, no, I fell done some stairs last night that's why," He said completely lying.

"Okay then," Liz completely not buying it.

Soon enough, the trio made it to the meeting room with twenty-five minutes to spare and by the looks everything, everyone was there early considering that television is showing every city was there except once again... Anatolia marked in red until Liz push the button marking the attendance for Anatolia.

As time ticked down everyone took their seats and soon Governor Kai has once again spoken.

"Ladies and gentlemen, yesterday all of you were given a binder stating the purpose of this alliance and to be honest everything within that can be summarized with just one word...peace. If all of us were to sign this, then in three weeks we will be presented in front of all the kingdoms of Ooo where they will all sign a document called the: Acknowledgment of Existence, giving the member city-states within the C.L.A the right that all the kingdoms have left alone in peace and harmony with one another and prosper together, yes there will opposition along the way but as long we keep our head up and hope high, the dream of our cities and our citizens being left in peace will no longer be a dream but a wonderful reality that our children will one day enjoy!" Applause erupted the room.

Minutes later a line formed to sign the C.L.A's treaty and after much waiting for the line to get shorter, Finn got a chance to read the preamble and while reading through the treaty as well as the articles.

 **The Treaty for the Cities for Liberty Alliance (C.L.A)**

 **Preamble**

 _The member city-states included in this treaty wholeheartedly that the intention of this treaty is to create peace and prosperity with all people and all governments. The member city-states a duty-bound to protect freedom, democracy, individual liberty, and the rule of law. The member city-states seek peace and stability to the grasslands along with Crosswinds Island. From this moment forth the city-states will unite their efforts to defend the Alliance from enemies foreign and domestic. The member city-states agree to the Cities for Liberty Alliance Treaty:_

 _Article I_

 _The members will settle any continental disputes that they are involved in a peaceful manner to ensure that peace, stability, and justice are not put in jeopardy._

" _Eh, too much reading, I'll just skim through everything,_ "Finn said to himself when he looks down at the twentieth article. He went back to where he left off and skimming down, " _Article four Political freedom, blah, blah, blah. Article five...well that escalated,_ " Finn said as he read the fifth article.

 _Article V_

 _If one member city-state is attacked it will be treated as an attack on all members and it will be the goal of the C.L.A Secretary of Defense and Defense Advisors from each city-state to bring peace and security to the grasslands as well as the territorial waters that separate the mainland Alliance to Crosswinds Island._

Situations that are seen as a military strike include:

any military force (intentional or unintentional) entering a fifty-mile radius (eighty kilometers) from the border. any naval vessel that enters the Crosswinds Sea without first informing the nearby city-state(s) ahead of time.

 **A/N** : Hope you like it and Happy late Fourth of July. I have nothing much except that I will not post consistently. See you soon!

Q: Ooobserver: Hm, this could put Finn in a tough spot to be sure. A single good man caught in the middle of a conflict between two massive sides... ripe stuff for a plot. Also, mad definitely not expecting Liz to be a fire elemental, neat.

A: Ripe for plot indeed and I thought about being a fire elemental on the spot lol

Q:Deathclaw2010: This could work as a placeholder name and then changed for the next one.

How about the R.D.C. - the Refugee Defender's Contract.

A: I'll think about, sounds good though!

Q: The Book of Eli: Still another short chapter but I like the direction it's going…

A: I hope this was long enough!

Q: Guest: I can both see and not see Finn becoming a leader- I can because I can picture him starting a small warrior guild or even a tribe in the Grasslands, but I can't see him actually having the patience to become a president.

A: oehi t dbgao ch hnuyhdiecetmm ssaw toibiancb igp neyinro (decode this)

Q: Cody Black: Hello tbascao, I just wanted to say GOD BLESS YOU! Your demonstration of patriotism is heartwarming to me. By writing a fanfiction (of my favorite cartoon I might add) that talks about our founding fathers' core beliefs and values, you've become an inspiration to me. I enjoyed how you shared a few things that interest you ( Wealth of Nations, Ronald Reagan, military equipment); I'm also glad to say that I share similar interests.

PLEASE CONTINUE TO WRITE! So, hopefully, your fanfiction will inspire others of similar values to create content on this site.

A: No problem, the idea for this fanfiction was because I found a pattern in between the Roman Republic and the U.S. When the Roman Republic and then the Roman Empire fell Europe experienced a time called the Dark Ages a time of complete chaos for a thousand years and taking this I made my own assumptions of the bombs falling in the Adventure Time lore was due to the fact that America fell leaving no other greater superpower to hold back America's and her allies enemies for a long time and what followed was a period of chaos and darkness even though Ooo's kingdoms to keep peace and light but it won't bring the amount of peace and light that the Republic of Grasslandia will bring

Q: Cody Black: Just trying to be helpful to another writer here, but have you considered using Grammarly? It's an automatic grammar checking software that helps with the minor mistakes we all make in writing. It's free, easy to download, easy to use. Overall, I really enjoyed the chapter, and can't wait to see what happens next.

A: I do it just that Grammarly is slow for me for some e odd reason, So I just keep a close on all my mistakes, but I still do miss a lot.

Works Cited

Nato. "The North Atlantic Treaty." _NATO_ , 1 Apr. 2009, .int/cps/en/natolive/official_texts_ .


	12. Si Vis Pacem, Para Bellum (Part 1)

"Princess, princess!" Peppermint Butler said yelling running through the halls of the Candy Kingdom palace.

While Peppermint Butler was screaming at the top of his lungs Princess Bubblegum had just woken up from her slumber but decided to stay in bed just a little while longer since she just finished a month-long experiment the night before, she started to doze off until...

"PRINCESS!" Peppermint Butler yelled kicking the bedroom door open.

"WHAT?!" She yelled back.

"You...you need to look…at this". He said out of breath with one hand on one knee and his other hand holding a piece of paper to PB.

When she grabbed the piece of paper from the candy butler who now leaning on the bedpost still trying to catch his breath while doing this, the candy princess was looking over the contents that were on the paper and was in complete shock from what she just read.

" _They made an alliance_?" She said to herself when she finished reading the note.

"Who gave this to you?" PB asking the candy butler who finally caught his breath.

"I never got her name but she said she was one of the many messengers that were sent from the Alliance to send the same message to all the kingdoms." Pep But responded.

"She still here?" PB asked while getting out of bed.

"No, she left right away and the only thing she said was that a couple of representatives from the Alliance will come here, they also are requesting that the Candy Kingdom will be used three weeks from today to be used for the witnessing of the signing of the Alliances Acknowledgement of Existence and to contact them through the secured number they provided." Pep But responded.

She gave a slow nod of approval before responding," It was only a matter of time before the cities would do something like this, heck some of them were pushed around for nearly their entire existence all they needed was someone to bring them together for one cause."

"Yeah that's true but don't they need ALL the kingdoms to be acknowledged? Because the Water Kingdom and the Mountain Kingdom are the ones pushing the cities around, what makes them think those two kingdoms would just sign the papers?" Pep But asked.

"They won't" PB answered in a pessimistic tone.

"Why do both kingdoms hate the cities to begin with? Did the cities do anything wrong?" Pep But asked.

"I don't know and I don't think I ever will get an answer from them even if I try. Anyway, just call the C.L.A and tell them that they can use the Candy Kingdom for the witnessing " PB said as she looked out from the balcony.

"All right," He said as he dialed the first number.

While Peppermint Butler was calling the Alliance like the candy princess had requested, she leaned on the balcony waiting for what the next three weeks will bring.

 **FIRE KINGDOM (Two Weeks Before the Signing)**

Flame Princess, Cinnamon Bun, his Fire Wolf were all in FP's office. While CB is training his Fire Wolf in the corner, Flame Princess was sitting behind her desk with her head resting head on her hand while the other is resting on the desk with fingers tapping away. While at first, it might seem that was she rereading the C.L.A's letter over and over again. What was actually happening can not be seen by anyone observing on the surface, what is actually happening is that her mind wandering asking herself various questions like, " _What if HE met someone living inside the Alliance? What if he ALREADY did? Oh, Glob why am I worrying about this? You dumped him for a reason. Right? Argh! Stop worrying about this you literally have a whole new alliance to think about and this is what you worry about? Get it together Phoebe, come on!_ "

Phoebe snapped herself out of her internal conflict now looking as if she is alert and ready.

"CB let's go, there are still some things I need to do to prepare for the signing." She states with a pep in her step.

"I thought we still have two weeks?" CB states as he followed her out of the office.

"I know, it's better to have everything early and ready instead of waiting and looking around for everything last minute" She responded.

"Huh, I guess you're right," CB said now thinking about it.

 **CROSSWINDS ISLAND AND THE TREEHOUSE (One Week Before the Signing)**

"Forming an alliance is not enough! We have been pushed around for far too long by kingdoms like the Mountain Kingdom and the Water Kingdom. What should happen instead is that we form a nation. Why? Because it is only through a nation where our history and culture unites us, a nation does not wither away only to be a footnote in the history books, a nation stands tall through adversity compared to an alliance that crumbles easily. Again, we could far better than alliance! We can be a nation! A republic! And the name of this nation will be The Republic of Gra-"

"Okay that's enough of you Assemblymen Blaze," Brooke said turning off the TV.

"Glob he sounds crazy," Finn said from Brooke's laptop

"Yeah, all politician's no matter their political stance" Brooke agreed as she went back to her laptop.

"Well, he sounds crazy and honest? At the same time?" Finn described with an uncertain look.

"Finn, being an honest politician is looking saying you're pro-war and but you're also anti-war." Brooke countered.

"So you're saying that all politician's lie and will always lie?" Finn asked.

"Yup" Brooke said with confidence.

"Whatever," Finn said shaking his head. "Are you coming here with your dad next week?" He blurted out to change the topic.

"Yes, I am!" Brooke said ecstatically.

"Cool! See you then" Finn responded

"You too!" Brooke said with a grin on her face when Finn hung up.

 **MOUNTAIN KINGDOM (Two days before the signing)**

"I have been trying to convince you two for three weeks!" PB yelled at the Mountain Princess and Water Prince.

" With that, you have not only wasted our time but yours as well!. Plus, we already told you why we don't approve of the C.L.A the first time you were here and you still persisted, even though we already made up our mind." Mountain Princess retorted.

"Might as well drop it, because we'll never sign the acknowledgment to let criminals roam freely!" Water Prince added

"THEY JUST LEFT YOUR KINGDOMS! That's it! They disagreed with you, your parents, grandparents, heck even great grandparents rule and they left, end of story!" PB snapped back. She took a deep breath before continuing. "Look please be there, that's all the C.L.A is asking for," PB begged.

"Oh we'll be there all right" Water Prince responded

"Thank you," PB said gratefully as she left.

When the candy monarch left one turned to the other and gave a devious smile.

 **CANDY KINGDOM (Day of the Signing)**

 **Assembly Waiting Room A**

"All right princes, princesses, kings, queens, and presidents" PB shouted to get their attention."Now this marks a special day, today will be the birth of an alliance, an alliance between city-states in the grasslands and in some small islands. The reason this alliance was created is to help other city-states to thrive without the threat of enemies trying to destroy that opportunity for them" PB gave a quick glance at two certain people. "As all of you know, to be a legitimate country or alliance in Ooo that country or alliance must be granted The Acknowledgement of Existence and all of you also that ALL current countries in Ooo big and small must sign the document or the country or alliance in question is illegitimate. I hope all of you will make the right decision. PB said with optimism. "Ok let's go to our places"

Pep But opened the double doors leading into the assembly for all the heads of state and since the C.L.A had a later required call time the room was only half full with some camera crew scattered around. Every head of state in the room wants the C.L.A to officially exist, all but two who seem to have a trick up their sleeve to prevent that from happening.

 **Assembly Waiting Room B**

"In five minutes' time our lives will change forever, our children's lives will change forever, and our children's children's lives will change forever... We no longer have to fear for our lives when we were on our own, because now… we have the C.L.A that will ensure that if you mess one of us, you mess with all of us. We build a better life for everyone we love and for everyone who just wants a second chance to live a better life and that is what we stand for, now and forever." Governor Kai finished as he looked around to see nodding heads.

A knock came from the double doors and peering through the gap was Peppermint Butler checking on them.

"You guys ready?" Pep But asked.

"Yes," Governor Kai said confidently.

As the double doors open the C.L.A representatives have a clear view as to who decides their fate if they will become an alliance or not and walking with them is none other than Ooo's hero, Finn. When the representatives sat down everyone in the room felt the extreme tension between them and the Mountain and Water Kingdom monarchs and guards as they stared each other down.

Trying to distract them from not killing each and not having anyone caught in the crossfire PB stood up quickly to announce the signing.

"Hello everyone, as all of us already know the reason for this assembly today is to witness the signing of The Acknowledgement of Existence for the Cities for Liberty Alliance or simply known as the C.L.A. Now, to prevent any surprises I will give a rundown of what will happen. First, after the opening speech has finished the heads of state will be called three at a time. Once that is finished, one of the C.L.A representatives will lead the closing speech and finally, we will have a picture-taking." PB finished the opening speech and then moved onto the list of the kingdoms that will sign the Acknowledgement of Existence.

"First let's have the Wildberry, Slime, Emerald Kingdoms to sign The Acknowledgement" PB announced with the three monarchs from the respected kingdoms standing and walking over to the table.

After two hours of waiting the last three kingdoms were called…

"Mountain, Water, and Fire Kingdoms please sign," PB said as she looked up from her list

All three walked over to the table where The Acknowledgement of Existence was lying. While Phoebe signed the paper in a heartbeat the two other monarchs, on the other hand, did not even pick the pens, instead, one of them rolled out a piece of old parchment paper.

Curious and somewhat ticked off, Phoebe spoke up and said: "What is that?" She asked with somewhat of an aggressive tone in her voice.

"Oh, this? This is the rules of who gets the Acknowledgement of Existence because you know, I wanted to know myself" Water Prince said with a devious look on his face.

"Why would you be looking at that?" PB asked

"Oh because earlier you said that any country or alliance could be Acknowledged, but looking back at the rules it states that only COUNTRIES could have Acknowledgement NOT alliances." Water Prince responded.

"You son of a bit-"

"PB he's right" Emerald Princess blurted out as looking at her copy of the rules

"Oh come on! It was probably written a hundred years ago it surely has to be outdated!" Governor Kai yelled.

"No, no, no it was updated fifteen years and it won't be for another fifteen years until it is revised again" Mountain Princess looking the revision date.

"In other words, your existence is illegitimate!" Water Prince yelled as he ripped up the paper

The room was full yelling and cursing at the two kingdoms.

"That's it! We have tried every peaceful method to help you understand our point of view but I guess in order to have that peace there needs to be war." Governor Kai retorted.

There were murmurs that were going around the room, monarch asking monarch if they all heard the governor clearly.

"Governor! Are you seriously going to war with two kingdoms? We don't stand a chance! One of Kai's advisors exclaimed.

"THE C.L.A DECLARES WAR ON THE MOUNTAIN KINGDOM AND WATER KINGDOM" Kai yelled at the top of his lungs before storming of the assembly room leaving behind a loud frenzy of bickering and yelling at the two kingdoms.

As both parties stormed out. the leaders uttered a sentence that no one around understood,

"Si vis Pacem, Para Bellum," both said unknowingly in unison.

"Si vis Pacem," WP.

"Para Bellum," Kai whispered under his breath.

 **A/N: Hello! I probably lost half of the people who were following this but for those who stayed, thank you for following me and still putting up with my grammar errors and if you see mistakes please dm me. I hope to post more chapters in 2020. Happy New Year!**


	13. Lost Hope and A New Ally

A/N: With my U.S government notebook by my side I am unstoppable, but I really should start using Grammarly premium

"I still can't believe you declared war on two of the most powerful kingdoms in Ooo!" Liz exclaimed as they were storming out of the Candy Kingdom.

"Liz, the idea of officially going to war against these two kingdoms has been on the mind of all C.L.A members for Glob knows how long, it was only a matter of time until that happens!" Kai yelled back still walking.

Liz grabbed onto Kai's shoulder causing him to spin around, now facing the fiery governor,

"Kai, listen to what I am saying," Liz moved in closer before continuing. "The Water Kingdom is the master of the sea, the Mountain Kingdom is the master of the land and both of them combined have at the very least, THE VERY LEAST, 350,000 service members willing to die for their rulers. What about the C.L.A, hmm? Seventeen cities can provide what? Unofficially 170,000 service members and another 20,000 militia members? We go to war today, we lose them all tomorrow," Liz walked away with a disheartened look on her face.

"I'm going to call the governors to vote if-"

"Oh, a vote?" Liz stopped and turned around with a dumbfounded look. "When were you going to tell us that? Was before declaring war against two powerful kingdoms and we just missed what you said or was it after declaring war like a damn moron?", Liz asked in a sarcastic tone.

"I'm warning you right now-"

"No, I'm warning YOU," Liz snapped back.

"Most of the cities will agree to go to war, MOST not all," Liz responded aggressively and immediately marched away.

Everyone was in shock to the event that just occurred. As the fiery governor's escort drives away, supposedly to their city. All the other governors have a, "What now?" look on their face, no one said a thing, no governor, no advisor, no guard, just no one, until...

"Kai," someone said behind him.

Kai turned and looked down to see the slimy governor of Odenton.

"Cota, what is it?" Kai asked as he kneeled to the remarkably short governor.

"She's right you know," Cota said

"About what?" Kai asked rather confused

"About our slim chances at winning and that we might go to war without telling us beforehand, Kai, the three main goals of the C.L.A was to keep trade routes open, build a stronger unity between the cities, as well as a military to keep territories safe; that military is never expected to go to engage in an all-out conflict and she was also right about one other thing..." Cota made a brief pause to think of what to say next.

"Which was?" Kai asked hoping Cota would finish.

"That not all of us will be onboard on going to war," Cota responded with the same blank stare.

"What do you mean?" Kai asked.

"Think about it, each city now have something to lose, for example, the cities located in mainland Ooo will be the ones who will get hit the hardest since their economy depends on trade and commerce, cities located off the mainland will not be able to send any help if naval blockade is put into place and I guarantee you they will do that and they will put an end to the C.L.A short order," Cota took a deep breath before continuing. "And one of us doesn't want to be a part of that when it happens."

Kai's widened his eye in disbelief.

"No."

Cota replied with a simple nod.

"I'm sorry Kai, but I can't let my citizens die to a war I didn't agree to-"

"Say it," Kai said cutting of Cota with a firm tone.

Cota remained unphased.

"The City of Odenton renounces its seat in the Cities for Liberty Alliance."

With that, Cota turned around with his guards following behind and left in the manner that Liz did, disappointment in Kai and fear what this war will bring to their cities.

Silence has again fallen over the large group, everyone is at a loss for words and no one knew what was going to happen next. The grim reality of the C.L.A's chances is starting to set into everyone's minds and who could blame them? Sixteen medium to large-sized cities against two powerful kingdoms, in simple terms, it wouldn't be a war… it will be a massacre. Of course, they live by an old saying that goes, "It is better to die on your feet than to live on your knees". But saying it is a completely different thing from actually doing it. But some also live by a "practice what you preach mentality" and it is these people who stand up in the face of adversity.

One of these individuals is Governor Cole from the City of Rhodes.

"Kai, the City of Rhodes assembly building can be used as a place to vote and plan our next course of action, just tell me when you need it," Cole said confidently.

Kai was at a complete loss of words, he surely thought a city leaving the C.L.A is something that would destroy the morale of others and before he could question Governor Cole, others spoke up in agreement with some of them saying to do it as soon as possible, heck some suggested to do at the very least an hour or two from now so they time setup and get ready.

"Well, when are we going to have an emergency meeting?" the Governor of Lormont asked with a demanding tone.

"Come on man, at this rate the Mountain Kingdom and the Water Kingdom could have already mobilized their forces." Governor Cole added to speed things up.

Kai felt a certain unease about everything that is happening right now. His fellow governors are looking up to him for guidance, for directions, and hope. On the inside, he felt uneasiness growing but on the outside, he seems confident and ready to take command.

"All right, we'll have the meeting two hours from now at the Rhodes assembly building. This will give you time to get there and prepare whatever it is you want to say as well as deciding if you are actually on board with war. Remember, just because I said it does not mean you agree. If there are no questions please start heading to Rhodes now." Once he finished everyone starts heading to their respective vehicles and heads for Rhodes.

While this was happening the young hero is still trying to take everything that just happened. Everything from Kai declaring war to Cota renouncing Odenton's seat in the C.L.A, all of this starts to make his world spin to point where he is close to throwing up. But luckily a strong pair of hands shook his shoulders distracting him from that thought.

"Finn! Finn." Kai yelled still shaking the young hero.

"Huh? I'm here, what's up?" Finn asked once he came back to reality.

"Finn I need to talk to you alone after the meeting, okay?" Kai asked, meeting Finn's gaze.

"Yeah of course," Finn responded not at all paying attention to what Kai said.

"You okay Finn?" Kai asked with a worried look on his face

Out of nowhere, the world felt like it was spinning out of control again and to be honest, it is. Over the years the young hero has faced everything from a zombie apocalypse, the Lich, demons, and everything else that Ooo had thrown at him up until that point. But a full-scale war against people that he had been trying to protect and serve for a few years now was the straw that broke the camel's back.

The young hero started to feel nauseous, whatever Kai or Brooke was saying to him fell upon deaf ears. Soon enough he starts to gag, his mouth fills with saliva, his stomach flexing involuntarily, and whatever he ate that morning and whatever snacks that were provided were all forcefully expelled from his stomach. Luckily he ran over to a nearby bush in time to not have everyone see.

Fortunately for him, the only people that saw him throwing up was Brooke who was kneeling right beside trying to make the whole ordeal more bearable by rubbing his back and telling him to let it all out with Kai who was standing right behind for additional support if the need arose.

"Feeling better?" Brooke asked with a faint smile when the hero finished spilling the contents of his breakfast.

"Yeah," Finn responded weakly while he spat whatever was left in his mouth.

Brooke dug through the hero's backpack to find something to help clean Finn up and give him something to drive and was settled with baby wipes and water. She cupped one of his cheeks while her other hand was busy cleaning up the hero's face.

While Brooke is doing her thing, Finn couldn't help but lean in just a bit into her cold yet soft hands. This tiny action caused a faint smile to sneak up on the corner of both teenagers lips and soon he realized that what he is feeling now was the same feeling that he had when they danced the night he was asked to Liz's backup guard, he didn't know what he was feeling at that time and this time was no different but couldn't say the exact words to what he is feeling.

Once she finished cleaning the hero up she slowly wrapped her arms around Finn's neck and pulled her close to the chest and rested her chin on his head.

 _Comfort, Serenity, and Bliss_ , those are the words that he was looking for and was something he wanted to feel again before he became a hero, but he wasn't able to due to the hectic life he is still living. It feels good to have someone like Brooke who reminds people to take things slow and enjoy the good things the world has to offer and it was a reminder that Finn needed.

"Finn," Brooke said in a soft voice.

"Hmm?" Finn grunted softly.

"Don't throw up on me," She said in a serious tone.

"There's nothing left to throw up," Finn responded.

The teenagers looked at each other and laughed

Kai had a faint smile on his looking at the teenagers who had their backs facing him. For far too long did he see his only child be heartbroken by complete jerks who only wanted her for her looks. If her mother suddenly came back to life, she would have probably slapped his across the face with her strength. Quickly, the smile from his face disappeared. It has been fourteen years since his wife and eldest child were killed while trying to escape the Water Kingdom, that day will forever be etched into his mind and will serve as a reminder as to what happens when people in power aren't kept in check and ever since then he feels extreme hate individuals who hold all the power.

Before his mind could dive any deeper he felt a soft hand tapping on his shoulder.

"Governor Kai?" a sweet voice said behind him.

He turns around to see Princess Bubblegum right behind him. While to the untrained eye the candy princess seems calm and collected, but in Kai's eye, she was filled with uncertainty.

"Yes?" The governor asked firmly.

She is one of the many rulers that he did not trust and has discussed with the governors with the fact that her unchecked power leaves a lot to be desired. For now, he shrugged it off.

"After you and the two kingdoms left, the other kingdoms immediately wanted to vote if they want help in the war effort or be neutral," PB took a deep breath before she continued. "All but one vote to stay out of it," PB said in a straightforward matter.

He really wasn't surprised that the other kingdoms didn't want to help. Why would they? They never helped out when the Water Kingdom and the Mountain Kingdom constantly harassed the other cities even though it was illegal. So why in Glob's name would make them help out now?

His forehead creases signaling to the candy princess to emotional brace for what he will say.

"That's fine, you guys never gave a damn about us anyways, why start now?" Kai said firmly.

The governor walked away to where the two were kneeling, leaving PB at a complete loss of words to what she just heard.

"Come on guys," He signals the teenagers while still walking towards his vehicle.

"Can you stand?" Brooke asked.

"I think," Finn stands up with a slight wobble in his legs and starts to take small baby steps. But that wasn't enough to convince Brooke that he can walk at least ten more feet without falling on his face.

"Here, lean on me," Brooke said as she walks over to Finn and places one of her arms across his waist while she places the other his chest while the hero wraps his arm around her shoulders and heads over to where Brooke's dad is talking to a certain fiery ruler.

Upon setting his eyes on her he started to feel butterflies in his stomach as they closed the distance, the feeling only intensified almost to the point where he felt like throwing up again only this time he can hold it in. When the governor and princess finished their conversation, the fiery ruler turned her head to the pair walking towards them instantly noticing how close they are in proximity with one another and soon enough her eyes met his.

"Uh..uh…hi Flame Princess," Finn said nervously, breaking the silence.

"Hi," She responded firmly.

She shifts her eyes onto Brooke who is currently giving her death stare who then returns the favor.

"Dad, you mind putting Finn in the back seat please?" Brooke asked, still looking at the fiery ruler.

" Finn let's go," Kai responded while grabbing Finn, wanting to walk away from the situation as soon as possible.

Once Kai took Finn away Brooke instantly started sizing Flame Princess up. Unfortunately for Brooke, Flame Princess is currently wearing her royal armor along with the fact that Brooke was *ahem* vertically challenged, meant that it was a losing mental fight for the water elemental.

As to not start a physical fight, Governor Kai pulled his daughter and held on to her to prepare her for what he is about to say.

"Thanks again for being the only kingdom agreeing to help us out," Kai held tightly to his daughter the moment he finished his sentence.

"WHAT THE FU-" Kai covered her mouth to prevent any mean or vulgar words to reach Flame Princess's ears.

"I'll tell the others soon and I'll contact you as soon as that happens," Kai said calmly as his daughter is trying desperately to break free from his grasp.

Flame Princess only shook her in acknowledgment watching the water elemental who looks ready to throw a punch at her.

"See you soon," Kai added as he walked to his car and placed Brooke in the back with Finn who saw the whole ordeal.

Knowing fully well his daughter will do, he turned on the window locks and child locks on the door to prevent any potential damage and drove off.

A/N: I will start editing past chapters, mainly because of grammar errors as well as some inconsistencies. No change to the overall story.


	14. Unanimous

**A/N:** Just a heads up, this chapter contains a lot of political and economic content. For those who are more knowledgeable in those two fields which might be the reason why you are reading this fanfic, please give constructive criticisms only. Four hours of researching online and looking through my U.S Government notebook for this chapter only is not easy and I know there are some inaccuracies in this story, so think twice.

Enjoy.

* * *

As the bodyguard drives through the streets of Rhodes, he along with Kai and the two teenagers all notice one key detail as they look around the city, Rhodes and her citizens are ready for the war to come and upon closer inspection, they've been preparing for a long time.

Weapon stores have lines wrapping around the block, city engineers hard at work fixing the walls that encircle the city, city guards placing up defenses at each block as well as bringing up any necessary equipment up to a lookout tower at the highest point of the city, and so much more people preparing by stocking up on food and supplies in preparation for a potential shortage.

At last, they pull into the city hall parking lot and without saying a word they all get out of the car and start heading up the steps leading up to the city hall; When they finally reached the steps, they were greeted by the Governor of Rhodes who came out just in time.

"Kai, long time no see," the Governor of Rhodes said sarcastically.

Kai smiled, "Yeah, two hours can change a man," Both men had a wide smile on their face and soon enough the Governor guided the group in.

"Listen, Michael, thanks for volunteering your place in such short notice," Kai said in a grateful tone.

"Don't mention it, Kai, it's going to be crazy times ahead of us so I'm taking the liberty to make things less you know…crazy," Michael responded.

A tiny smile appeared on Kai's face after hearing this and continued following Michael to Rhodes City Council Chambers.

Upon entering the city council chambers, Michael directs Finn and Brooke to the upper-level seating and then guides Kai and his bodyguard to the front of the room where the other governors are seated. When the teenagers reached the upper level they got to see that the desks were set up in three rows of four facing the front of the room which was occupied by the chamber rostrum, but for the sake of the meeting that is about to start, a transportable lectern is being used.

With nothing to do until the start of the meeting, Finn looks around the room admiring the architecture, everything from the intricate design on the ceiling to the city seal engraved into the wall captures Finn's attention. As his visual tour of the room draws to a close, what seems to be fire as well as a short yellow object caught the corner of his eye; when he turns to see what the object was, he was caught by utter surprise that the fire was Liz and the short yellow object was Banana Man walking towards a set of empty desks in the back of the room.

Brooke nudged Finn and whispered into his ear, "Dude, why is Liz here?"

"Don't know; maybe something or someone convinced her to come back," Finn whispered back.

"Well that explains her, what about B.M?" Brooke asked, still whispering.

"I think we're to find out soon," Finn responded, pointing to Governor Michael who is now walking towards the lectern.

When Governor Michael reached the lectern he adjusted the microphone and cleared his throat, "Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for arriving on such short notice and welcome to the City of Rhodes, I wish that we could have met in less trying times, but that will be for another day. So without further delay let's begin. Kai?" Upon hearing his name Kai got up and walked over to the lectern.

"Thank you, Governor Michael. Hello everyone and welcome to the first C.L.A Congress. Now, as most of you have heard, the City of Odenton renounced its membership in the C.L.A due to the disagreements on the current situation. I understand that most of you did not expect me to declare war out of nowhere and I would like to formally apologize to all governors for putting all of you in this predicament," Kai took a short pause continuing, "I know almost all of you did not expect a threat of war to occur out of occasion that was meant to be peaceful; an occasion that would have given birth to a new alliance. Unfortunately, due to laws and regulations, this made it impossible for an alliance to be classified as a recognized group. To them and especially to our enemies we are now classified as a rogue alliance-" A loud commotion filled the room.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT KAI!" The Governor of Florence yelled.

"Oh shut it, war with those two kingdoms was going to happen, Kai just sped up the process," The Governor of Telluride retorted.

"Exactly, war is going to happen eventually but right now we're not prepared, we don't have enough money or resources to feed an army let alone give them weapons and supplies to fight a war! What are you trying to do? Tank our economy and make us grow broke?!" The flames coming off the Governor of Fairhall greatly intensified.

"The Fire Kingdom will assist us!" One governor yelled.

"You mean that girl that overthrew her father?! What makes you think that she won't end like her father and force us to be her subjects?!" Another governor yelled.

" _Amen,_ " Brooke said to herself.

From an outsider's perspective, the constant bickering left much to be desired.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" A loud voice yelled from the back.

Everyone turned to see that the voice was coming from Liz whose eyes are red and her flames glowing brighter than normal. When everyone calmed done she took a deep breath and her eyes and flames went back to their normal state.

She walked up to where Kai was standing and stood right beside him.

"Let's take a vote, a three-fourths majority, a verbal resolution stating that we declare war on the two kingdoms with the mobilization of 10,000 troops, paramilitary and military as well as requesting each cities militia to assist the C.L.A military in training capturing or destroying key targets," Liz paused to ensure everyone is on the page and continues, "So, all those in favor of declaring war with the plans addressed earlier, raise your hands" Eight people raised their hands.

"Oh boy," Kai said to himself.

The bickering ensues and this time Liz did not bother to stop them.

"This is going to take forever," Brooke said out loud as she got up from her seat.

"Where are you going?" Finn asked.

"Out," Brooke responded heading over to the stairs, "Wanna come?" She asked as she turned around.

"Nah, I'm staying, this is pretty interesting," Finn said, getting comfortable in his seat.

"Suit yourself," Brooke responded as she started walking down the stairs.

With Brooke gone, Finn tries his best to listen in on the constant bickering and decides to listen in on the conversation that was closest to him.

"TRUST ME WHEN I SAY THIS! The more assistance we request from the Fire Kingdom, the more we will depend on them and the longer we will have to pay off our debts to them, it will destroy the purpose of the C.L.A!" Governor of Cyprus yelled.

" _I guess he's right, asking for supplies from the Fire Kingdom will be expensive in the long run,_ " Finn said to himself.

"Money is always going to be a problem! It's either we don't have money to fight or don't have money to pay them back on time, which one of those options do you think I'm happy to take?!" Governor of Aldcliffe yelled back.

" _Broke either way,_ " Finn said.

As Finn is listening to their conversation, Kai, Liz, and Michael try to think of ways to secure a three-fourths majority for the war.

"Okay, what about reducing the number of troops to 5,000 a month?" Kai asked.

"That's good," Liz said, "What else?" She asked desperately.

"Umm...oh...what about only focusing the defense budget of each city on the army for now and the cities that already have a navy or coast guard can keep using them at no expense of the whole C.L.A," Michael chirped in.

"Kai?" Liz asked in the same desperate tone.

"That's fine for me, but what about the other coastal cities?" Kai asked worryingly.

"We'll find out," She responds, "Anything else?"

"Soldiers pay and weapons manufacturing?" Michael asked.

"Glob is there a way to make sure we don't go broke?" Liz asked.

"Raising taxes, War bonds, Inflation, borrowing, devote at least eighty percent of all the cities budget to defense?" Kai responded.

"Even then the likelihood of us running out of money entirely is still a possibility," Michael added in.

"What other choice do we have?" Liz said putting her hand on top of her head in frustration.

"We do, it's that we run out of money now or later and I'm pretty sure someone already yelled at," Kai gestures to the crowd.

"Yeah," Liz responded with a sigh as she looked to the crowd, "Do you have something for me use to type this down and project this for everyone to see?" Liz asked.

"Sure thing," Michael walks to a desk and grabs a tablet resting on top of it and heads to Liz who starts typing away.

Finn is still engaged in the argument that is still going on between the Governor of Cyprus and Governor of Aldcliffe. It was only when he heard a loud banging noise did he stop listening to their question to find out where the noise is coming. When he found the origin of the noise he found Kai, Liz, and Michael standing around the lectern with the latter holding a gavel in his hand soon enough, everyone quieted down.

Liz is the one to break the silence, "All right we came up with some possible solutions to most of your questions and hopefully work our way from there," As if by cue, a projector screen starts to descend from the ceiling and the projector turns on to reveal the possible solutions.

Grumbling and complaining can still be heard by a few governors albeit slightly less than before.

" _Some of them still don't seem too happy about everything-"_ Finn's thoughts were cut off by someone speaking loudly but not to the point of yelling.

"At least eighty percent of our budget should be devoted to defense?" The Governor of Fairhall was rather surprised.

"Raising taxes?" The Governor of Florence added in with the same tone.

"Yes and everything before that," Kai responded.

While the governors talk things out, Finn processes in the new information that was presented.

" _They're to save the cities from a potential recession; Why can't they see that?_ " Finn starts to get frustrated with some of the governors and decides to join Brooke in the lobby to clear his head.

Once Finn reached the bottom of the stairs and when he wasn't able to find Brooke, he looked for a bench to sit on and upon finding one, he plopped right down and took a deep breath. Next, he removed his bear hat, placed it beside him, ran his fingers through his long blonde hair and soon rested his elbows on his knees and starts rubbing his temples with closed eyes.

" _Preventing a recession, preventing a recession, how could that be done?_ " Finn continues to rub his temples while deep in thought. Out of nowhere, he feels a cold gentle hand running through his hair. At first, he was startled and was about to open his eyes. It was only until the coldness hit him that he decided to keep his eyes closed.

It was a simple task, but it did help him to relax a bit and not care about the ongoing debate that is happening behind the chamber doors.

"Was it bad?" A comforting voice asked.

Finn only nodded his head in approval.

"Now you get why I left at the start?" She asked again in a comforting tone.

He nodded his head again.

She giggled softly before continuing, "Scooch over," Finn complied and she sat down in the space that he provided for her.

A long silence ensues between the two teenagers, but it didn't bother either of them at all since Finn is still trying to wrap his head around things and Brooke trying to nap but couldn't since the bench made it pretty much impossible.

"I'm going to rest my head on your shoulder," Before Finn could process what she just said he felt a cool touch on his right shoulder.

"Tired?" Finn asked.

"Mhm," She hummed.

Finn gently lifted her head off his shoulder, rested his back on the backrest, and signaled her to return to her original position who in turn complied. Once Finn notices Brooke starting to doze off, he reverts his mind to thinking of possible solutions to the current situation happening behind the chamber doors.

"Don't worry about it Finn," Brooke said half-awake.

"Are you reading my mind?" Finn said jokingly.

She shook her head, "No, I know what it looks like when someone is trying to find a solution to a problem they can't solve and your face clearly shows it.

Finn's smile disappeared, "I guess you're right, it maybe has to do with the fact that I swore to protect Ooo no matter what. Pen or sword," Finn said as he rested his head on top of hers.

"I get it, but there are things that are not in your control and you just have to accept it," She said to reassure him.

"I guess you're right, these things out of my control," Finn repeated.

She snuggles comfortably to Finn's neck.

"Yeah, they are," She said softly, "Now sleep, those guys are going to forever," She ordered him.

"How long-" He was cut off by Brooke's fingers pressing against his lips and he promptly closed his eyes. It didn't take long for both teenagers to fall asleep.

* * *

 **Midnight**

"How did we lose two votes?" Michael starting to grow extremely frustrated.

"At this point, I don't know anymore," Kai responded exhausted.

Liz shook her head in frustration, "Right now the kingdoms are already mobilizing their troop for war while we're here still trying to figure how to convince twelve of them that you already declared war and it's our job pull through with it," Liz said rather surprised at how dim-witted some of the governors are.

"They're almost fully mobilized, it's only a matter of time before they attack," Kai said out loud to himself.

* * *

 **Mountain Kingdom War Room**

There was a large gray table made of polished stone, around it were military commanders from both the Mountain Kingdom and the Water Kingdom, on top of the table was a map of all C.L.A cities that was drawn a long time ago starting with the first city which is Jefferson and ever since then, if a new city arises, a map of where they are located is drawn out. While all the kingdoms have a map of where the cities are to ensure that they don't trample on their territory by accident.

However, the two kingdoms have used the maps for the complete opposite, trampling on each cities territory, messing with their shipping routes, and deliberately attacking anything military related that the cities own and operate. The only difference being that it was a war and what the two kingdoms are now doing is legal unlike before plus, the cities declared war first and in the two kingdoms' perspective, they acted accordingly by declaring war on the cities.

"I suggest that we force them to exhaust all their resources," A colonel said.

"So like a punishment strategy?" Another colonel asked.

"Exactly, push them to the point where they can't fight where their economy can't keep up," The first responded.

"How do you suppose we do that sir?" A lieutenant asked.

"By destroying factories and wiping them out in each engagement, we do that, we push them beyond their economic capability as well their psychological will to keep fighting," The General of the Mountain Kingdom Army responded.

The High Admiral of the Mountain Kingdom Navy shook his in agreement, "Her Highness's Navy along with the Water Kingdom forces will create a naval blockade between the mainland cities and Crosswinds Islands to cut off any supplies or reinforcements between them," The High Admiral of Navy added.

"How bad do you think resistance will be sir?" The same lieutenant asked.

"Not too bad at first, don't forget that they don't have an official army yet, only militia forces from each city, but after some time a standing army will grow big enough to contest us, which why we must destroy their factories and destroy their forces at each engagement to make that never happens," The General steadfast in his response.

"How long do you think this war will last?" The High Admiral asked.

"Six to nine months," The General predicted, "Earlier if they are incompetent," The General added.

"Which they aren't, some cities have some of the best military leaders that used to serve in kingdoms but left, like Admiral Serrano from Crosswinds Island who was originally from the Water Kingdom or retired General Oris Goodman from the Rock Kingdom," The High Admiral responded.

"Didn't General Goodman leave the military and Rock Kingdom entirely because of the guilt of not spending enough time with his wife before she died, sir?" One of the colonels asked.

"Correct, but that doesn't they mean can't convince him to lead a potential army," The High Admiral turned his head to the General before continuing, "and if they do, this war will go on much longer than you expected General," The High Admiral finished in a deep tone.

"You handle your problems and I'll handle mine," The General responded aggressively.

"Fine, but don't tell me I didn't warn you about Goodman if the enemy suddenly starts defeating you or your fellow generals in battles," With that in the General's mind, the High Admiral left the war room.

"I hate that guy," The General said out loud.

Everyone in the room pretends to not hear what he said and goes back to planning out their attacks.

"Which targets should we hit first General?" A lower ranking asked general asked.

The General looked at the maps carefully, placing his hand over potential targets and soon, he found his answer.

"Attack Anatolia and her weapons factories, Seize all of Jefferson's farmland to ensure they can't feed a potential army, and Rhodes to split the C.L.A into two to sever their communication with each other. I'm assigning a general to each objective, is this understood by everyone?" The General asked.

"YES SIR!" everyone in the room said in unison.

"Good, don't disappoint Your Royal Highness," The General said in a commanding tone.

They salute The General and leave the room.

* * *

 **Rhodes**

"I got it!" Liz said ecstatically.

"What is it?" Kai asked desperately.

"The cities don't want a standing army since it is too costly to provide one right?" Liz asked with enthusiasm.

"How about we don't create an army for now. Instead, have the city militias worry about the kingdoms FOR NOW and have the city government take control of the economy as well as raise taxes to pay to for half of the war's cost-"

"Only half?" Michael blurted out.

"That's where the citizens, as well as the banks, come into play," Liz continued, "What they'll do is buy war bonds and what that will do is help the cities pay for the other half, how does that sound?" Liz was filled with renewed vigor.

"What about food and other resources? Normal citizens need to eat and get the things they need to survive to live, remember?" Kai raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Ration cards, each city will hand out ration cards to their citizens and if they don't like that then encourage them to make their fruits and vegetables in their backyard," Michael responded bluntly.

"What about the economy?" Kai asked, still worrying.

"It turns out that war helps the economy in many ways," Liz still surprised at the fact.

The two male governors thought about it for a quick moment and understood how the war could boost their economy, but along with that thought came another problem.

"What if they destroy the factories?" Michael asked concernedly.

"The militias have to make sure that doesn't happen at all," Kai said, figuring it out quickly.

"Are the cities still being instructed to devote eighty percent of the budget to defense?" Michael asked.

Liz shook her head, "No, this time they'll be asked to devote two-thirds of their budget, sixty-six percent," Liz clarifies.

"Anything else that we should?" Liz asked, ready to hopefully bring the last changes to the governors.

Both of them nodded their heads from side-to-side.

"All right, let's show them," Liz said as she gave the tablet to Michael who projects the updated solutions onto the screen.

Surprisingly, the gavel wasn't needed like the previous times, what instead happens is that all the governors looked up at the screen, sat down, and read to themselves.

Liz, Kai, and Michael are optimistic about the new plans. They gave their fellow governors more time to read by themselves and when they decided that enough time passed Michael volunteers to answer any questions as well as calling for a vote.

He took a few steps to the lectern, adjusted the microphone, and cleared his throat before speaking, "Any questions before we call for a vote?"

A few seconds of waiting before the hand of the Governor of Lormont went up.

"Yes?" Michael said, acknowledging the Governor.

"What will the factories manufacture exactly?" She brought up a good question.

Michael, not knowing the answer, turns to Kai who fortunately knew the answer.

"Since we'll be figuring how much funding we're working with pretty soon, the factories in Anatolia will continue to produce what they have been producing before, which is swords, rifles, and small arms, but after we figure out the budget we'll heading over operations to a few weapons manufacturers," Kai answered her question and back away from the lectern.

"Any other clarifications?" Michael asked again.

Another hand went up this time from the Governor of Florence.

Michael nodded his head in acknowledgment.

"Do we have someone willing to keep track of weapons manufacturing, monitor troop deployment, and their supply line, as well as giving out new defense contracts?" The Florence Governor asked.

Another good question, "Do you have something in mind?" Michael asked, wanting to hear more.

"Well… since it's going to be a huge responsibility to keep track of manufacturing, troop deployment and supplies as well seeing which company can receive a contract. Maybe a secretary? A secretary of defense?" The Florence Governor suggested.

Michael thought the suggestion for a moment and then answered, "Sounds like a good idea, we'll keep that in mind," The Florence Governor nodded his head in approval.

"Any other questions?" Michael asked again.

This time, no one raised their hands.

"All right, we'll proceed to a vote, all in favor of going to war with the new plans please raise your hand," Michael starts counting.

Liz had her eyes closed and hand up high. It was a tense moment, to say the least, the fate of the C.L.A rested on twelve votes. After holding up her hand for a full minute she hears a quiet voice.

"It's unanimous, " Michael said quietly to himself.

"What was that?" Liz not catching his statement.

"It's a unanimous decision!" Kai yelled out.

"Oh thank Glob!" Liz is relieved, hours of work paid off, the C.L.A in her entirety will fight for their freedom to exist.

The room that is full of governors bickering and complaining turns into a room full loud applause and cheers. Even though it was strange to cheer for something so grim and dark like declaring war it was a step in the right direction that proves that the C.L.A is in it together.

A few minutes have gone by, all the governors start making phone calls presumably to inform their militias to mobilize quickly. After Kai finished calling the militias of his city he received a text message from an informant deep within the ranks of the Mountain Kingdom military.

It says the following, " **MOUNTAIN KINGDOM ARMY WILL ATTACK THE FOLLOWING CITIES FIRST: ANATOLIA, JEFFERSON, RHODES,** " Kai felt a lump in his throat as he continued reading," **MOUNTAIN KINGDOM NAVY AND WATER KINGDOM NAVY WILL CREATE A BLOCKADE BETWEEN CROSSWIND ISLAND AND THE MAINLAND CITIES. ATTACK BEINGS TOMORROW AT DAWN.**

* * *

 **A/N: For those who are currently following this story, I would like to first start off by saying that I am sorry for bombarding you fifteen emails from me, this is due to the fact that each chapter has gone through some varying degrees of editing, some had very little changes, others not so much. Obviously, I still missed a lot of small grammar mistakes mainly because I'm not reading carefully. For those who've been waiting for this chapter, I really encourage you to read the bottom of chapter 11 due to some changes in the C.L.A Treaty other than that, just small grammar fixes here and there. For everyone else, I hope you are staying safe in the midst of the COVID-19 outbreak. Thank you.**

Q&A From Last Hope and A New Ally

brandonleewolfe1: wow, Phoebe still cares about Finn.

Me: Mhm.

Gamelover41592: excellent work on this chapter and welcome back :)

Me: Thank you and I hope you like this chapter :)

Nos482reborn: quite an interesting read, can't wait to see where you go with this

Me: I hope it stays interesting for you!

OMAC001: Can't wait to see how the war develops!

Me: We're getting there!

The Book of Eli: Short chapter but it does push forward the story...

Me: Are 4,101 words good?

Ooobserver: Well, that's the mother of all awkwardness. At the very least they're not on their own in this fight, but it'll be as messy internally as it is externally.

Me: It sure was awkward. I tried to think ways of ways that they have a chance of winning and having a kingdom helping them out is the most realistic thing that came to mind. Things will get be much messer.

Alfa2K19: Absolutely love this so far. I know the pairing is Finn and Flame Princess but i really hope Finn and Brooke get together! Can't wait for the next chapter. :)

Me: Thank you! And you just have to wait to see what happens between those three and I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)


End file.
